Bound by Fate
by Shio Moriyama
Summary: With a single sentence, Corrina chose her own destiny and becomes aware of the truth behind the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido, thanks to the beautiful songstress, Azura. But these two girls of similar circumstance will soon find that they have feelings that go beyond those of friendship, as they fight to end the war between their homes. On hiatus until completion on AO3.
1. Chapter 1: The Path is Yours

_Hello people of the internets._

 _After finishing Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation for the umpteenth time, I began lurking around the support logs, checking for conversations I missed or weren't able to obtain due to my unit roster and pairings. But the more I lurked, the more I starting thinking, 'why are only two of the characters in this game available for homosexual romance'? Strange thought, I know but hear me out._

 _In the Revelation path, the story centers entirely around Corrin and Azura; so much that the game almost forcefully pushes the pairing onto the player. So by chance, I found a series of videos for a hack of Awakening and Fates called 'Gay Awakening' and 'Gay Fates' respectively. The purpose of the hack was to allow for same-sex marriages by altering or rewriting support conversations and even create ones that previously did not exist to add a level of immersion._

 _And thus, I wanted to try something; a rewrite of the Revelation story with a Female Corrin x Azura romance. In order to ensure the existence of the child characters… yeah, I won't lie. I'm gonna be using some asspulls for this. But it's the best I can do._

 _Also, this story contains unbelievable spoilers for the Revelation path of the game; in fact, it pretty much spoils everything. You've been warned. Furthermore, this story will begin just after the end of the Chapter 5 but before Chapter 6. The protagonist's name is Corrina; deal with it._

 _Lastly, I do not own Fire Emblem. It's the copyright of Intelligent Systems._

Chapter 1: The Path is Yours

 _Mother._

That was the only word that filled the blind rage Corrina was experiencing. The screams of the people scarce reached her; all she could think was 'make them pay.' One by one, the mysterious attackers fell to her draconic might whether it came from her horns, tail or sheer overwhelming presence.

And yet the only thing Azura could do was watch.

 _Is this her true power?_

Dragon blood ran in Corrina's veins; that much was true. But to see someone transform into an actual dragon … it was as if a page of history was playing out before her very eyes.

With a savage and bestial roar, Corrina struck down the last of the assassins before proceeding to let forth a cry of what sounded to be triumph. But the town market… it was no difficulty in seeing the rage that continued to emanate from the feral dragon. Azura knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Azura, no! I-it's too dangerous!" Sakura pleaded with her sister, only for the songstress to turn and simply flash a smile; as if to say 'everything will be all right.'

Walking closer to the beast, Azura gulped. Corrina looked at her with wonder and curiosity before roaring. She reared back, preparing to lunge.

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves…"_

Corrina stopped her attack inches away from Azura. The others were, to put it simply, dumbstruck. Corrina began to shake as the maiden continued to sing, who was now extending her delicate arm to touch the side of the dragon's face.

 _"Destined to seek… life beyond… the shore… just out of reach…"_

Azura began to sweat; singing was one thing, but it was another issue entirely to put such power within her words.

 _Even so, I will not abandon her._

 _"Yet the waters… ever change… flowing like time. The path is… yours to climb…"_

Panting as she finished her song, the only thing Azura could do was pray for it to work. And as the princess' form dissipated and evaporated beneath her touch, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Corrina… are you okay?"

No response. Azura called out again, this time shaking the young Nohr-Hoshidan scion.

"Corrina, are you alright? Corrina!"

All she got in response was uncontrollable sobbing. It was not for long though; as the tears began to slow down, Corrina looked up, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Gods… I… I remember… I remember everything…"

* * *

 _Twelve years earlier…_

 _"Fire."_

 _A shower of arrows penetrated the air, falling upon the Hoshidan King en masse. Though his armor was strong, the sheer number was more than enough to puncture and penetrate the layers that protected the man. Sumeragi screamed in agony before falling to his knees. He knew he was dead; but if he could just protect his daughter…_

 _"I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap."_

 _Violently coughing, the king of Hoshido struggled to turn and face the small girl who lay upon behind him. "R-run… please… I'm sorry… my daughter…!"_

 _He gasped in pain and fell forward as Garon's axe was pulled from his back. All the child could do was watch in confusion as her eyes met those of the Nohrian King._

 _"Ah… an orphaned child." He walked closer to the girl, kneeling before her. "Do not worry, young girl… I shall be your father now…"_

 _Her vision faded to black as he reached for her._

* * *

 _Present day_

Azura continued to kneel at Corrina's side, stroking the girl's hair and holding her hand in an effort to provide comfort. After what seemed like an eternity, Corrina spoke.

"I… I remember it all. How Garon kidnapped me… how my father… Oh gods… why…?" She stopped upon feeling a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. Azura was hugging her.

"It is fine, Corrina. You are fine." Corrina took a breath and looked into the maiden's golden eyes. "Azura, I… what happened…?"

It was Ryoma who answered. "That is the power of our dragon blood, Corrina. Nohr has the power of the Dusk Dragon. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon." He smiled, as if impressed. "But you… Corrina, you can actually transform into a dragon!

Her expression instantly darkened. "I… turned into a dragon…? Oh gods, the city!" Standing to her feet, she looked around… and recoiled in horror.

The entire plaza was destroyed; stands were reduced to wreckage, rubble and debris lined the entirety of the square… there wasn't even a soul in sight.

"Gods… what have I done…? The entire plaza… it's… just earlier, there were children… people…!" Once more, Azura delicately placed her hand upon Corrina's shoulder to calm her down. For a moment, the raven-haired noble felt at peace, though it was not Azura's touch comforting her… It was something else...

Ryoma interrupted her monologuing, who also placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Corrina. You had no control over yourself. This is the work of the Nohrians." She looked up, shocked at what he said. "This is what they do." Ryoma closed his eyes momentarily. "Let me guess… that sword, was it a gift from King Garon?"

Corrina nodded, her head bowed to the ground in shamed. Ryoma shook his head, scowling. "He masterminded the whole thing, Corrina. It is not your fault. He knew you would be captured and brought before the queen…"

"Even so… _why_? _Why_ would he do this…?" She said while wiping her eyes with her cape. "I'm… I'm so sorry… I should have seen this coming…!"

 _THWACK_

Gasps filled the air and Corrina felt intense pain across her cheek. When she regained her composure and looked up, Takumi was glaring at her with intense hatred.

 _Her brother just_ punched _her in the face._

Takumi gritted his teeth and hoisted Corrina by the collar of her cravat.

"Your apology means **NOTHING**!" He shouted. Corrina stared, mouth agape. "W-what?"

"Shut up!" He said, pulling her ever closer. At this point, Corrina saw Hinoka and Kaze drawing their weapons in the likely event push went to shove.

Unfortunately, Takumi saw this all too easily.

"This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others…!" His grip moved up to her throat and he began to squeeze; Corrina now saw tears welling in his eyes and began to struggle against her brother's rage-fueled grip.

"If you hadn't shown up at our doorstep, none of this would have happened! You… _you don't belong here_!"

Suddenly, his grip was released and Corrina fell backwards onto the ground, coughing from the sudden intake of air after her near-choking.

"Get out of my way, Ryoma! She has to pay for this!"

"I will not, Takumi!"

Azura ran to Corrina to assist her in standing while Ryoma held Takumi at bay. Azura spoke up. "Takumi, your words do not change anything. And besides-"

With a grunt, Takumi shoved Ryoma away and pointed at Azura. "Shut up! You are no different than Corrina! A damned interloper!" Azura bit her lip, choosing to remain silent rather than further add fuel to the flame. Corrina stood up and slowly walked towards the prince, reaching out with her left hand. "T-Takumi…"

"Don't you _dare_ speak my name." His words dripped with venom and spite. "I _never_ want to see your face again, nor do I want to listen to anymore of your idiotic excuses. Are we to really believe that you had no idea this would happen?"

Corrina retreated, averting his gaze thus granting the Hoshidan prince a feeling of pride. It quickly vanished when Hinoka's palm went across his face however.

"What the hell are you saying, Takumi?! Unless you were blind, Corrina just helped us defeat those Nohrian scumbags! So why don't you back off?"

Takumi rubbed his cheek, glared at Corrina accusingly and turned on his heel.

"Hmph. You're blinded by this traitor's lies, Sister. I _know_ that I am right."

Azura walked next to Corrina, once more waking emotions foreign to the princess. "Takumi, please. Hate me all you want if you must, but Corrina is your sister. I am an outsider, but this is your own blood."

He shook his head in disgust. "She is _not_ my sister." Standing up, Corrina sighed and bowed her head in shame.

"I… it's fine. Everything would have been fine if I had never shown up… Perhaps it's best that I leave after all."

"But-" Hinoka was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Yukimura.

"Lord Takumi… I hate to be the deliverer of this news, but I must inform you; Corrina is innocent."

Takumi snapped his gaze to the tactician, eyes wide. "Are you serious Yukimura? You _believe_ her?"

He nodded. "Yes… because Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. She knew that she would die today."

Silence enveloped the area as he continued to speak. "Queen Mikoto always had prophetic powers… and she saw her own demise in a dream. She was aware of the events that just took place here."

Nobody said a word as each took in the information Yukimura had revealed. The silence was broken, however, by an abrupt quake that shook the city square. The fountain in the middle began to crumble away, piece by piece until it revealed a golden sword embedded in the rock.

Corrina blinked, as if entranced by the blade. "What… what is that?"

Yukimura swallowed and blinked. "I don't believe it… the Yato…"

Takumi raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yato?" The tactician nodded in confirmation. "Yes. It's a divine weapon much like your Fujin Yumi, Takumi. The holy blade that will save the world and usher in peace… that is the Yato."

Ryoma closed his eyes. "Furthermore, the Yato is meant to be wielded by a single person. It chooses its master."

Almost on cue, the Yato vibrated and emerged from the stone. Everyone gasped in shock as the blade silently hovered in the air before flying towards its chosen wielder.

Corrina snatched the hilt in her right hand, staring at the sword and its beauty. "Me…?"

Takumi shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible. It chose _you_ of all people?"

Yukimura sighed. "It is the Yato's will, Prince Takumi. The sword has chosen its master to be Corrina and her alone."

As the princess continued to gaze at her divine weapon, a voice called out in alarm.

"Lord Ryoma." Kaze said with a worried look on his face. "A massive Nohrian offensive is gathering at the border. It seems they're ready for war."

Ryoma's face darkened and his grip upon the hilt of Raijinto tightened. "I see… before now, I had hoped to avoid all-out war but after this…" His mouth twisted into a scowl. "Death is too good for them. Who will stand with me?!"

Everyone shouted in agreement and left with Ryoma to face off against the Nohr army. It was not long before only Corrina and Azura remained in the square.

The songstress broke the silence. "Corrina, listen to me…" The princess did not respond, thus Azura continued to speak. "You have to power to transform into a dragon now. And because of that, you will need to learn to control your power… use this."

She held out a small orb, which Corrina took silently. "...Azura, I… I need to know the truth. That's why… I am going with Ryoma to meet the Nohrians."

Azura nodded. "And I will go with you."

* * *

The sprint from the capital to the border was, thankfully, short in distance. Corrina stopped running and her heart sunk at the sight unfolding before her eyes.

Xander and Ryoma… fighting.

The fighting ceased as the blonde Nohr prince looked towards his sister and smiled. "Corrina! Thank the gods you're safe! Don't fear; your family is here to take you back home in Nohr!"

Brushing that thought aside, Corrina shook her head. "Xander, please… tell me why you're invading Hoshido!" Xander pointed the tip of his sword at Ryoma. "Father has said that it is time we unveil our true strength." He directed his gaze to Corrina once more. "Join us, Corrina! With your help, we can conquer Hoshido and avoid any unnecessary bloodshed!"

Ryoma created distance between himself and Xander, turning to face Corrina in the process. "Corrina! Do not listen to him! That man is a Nohrian commander!"

Corrina bit her lip in uncertainty as her siblings from both countries arrived on the field. Camilla was the first to speak.

"There you are, my darling Corrina! Never leave my side again, hm?" Leo smiled and shook his head, as he was prone to do. "You must have the devil's own luck, Corrina." Elise spoke last. "Yay! We got our sister back!"

Hinoka, upon hearing this, scowled and pointed her lance at Elise. "Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, then you lie to her? Corrina is MY sister, not yours!" Camilla closed her eyes and shook her head in disagreement.

"No, you are mistaken. Corrina is _my_ darling sister. You may not have her." Xander smiled and turned his gaze to Corrina with hope blazing in his eyes. "Return home, little princess! We can be a family once more!" Ryoma slashed at him, only to be parried by Siegfried. "No, Corrina! We are your true family!"

Both leapt away and turned their attention to the princess. Xander spoke first.

"We have loved you and raised you ever since you were a small child. It is more than blood that ties us together, Corrina. Come home, please!"

"No, Corrina! Hoshido is your true home! Join us, and help repel the Nohrian menace!"

The princess found herself caught between both commanders; both of whom happened to be her brothers. Ryoma extended his arm, beckoning her. "This way!"

Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura ran forward, with the priestess looking at Corrina hopefully. "B-Big Sister?" Camilla, Leo and Elise ran next to Xander in a sort of mirror action. The troubadour looked at Corrina and shook her head. "She's MY Sister!"

Xander nodded, extending his arm towards Corrina and smiled. "We're your family!"

All eyes turned to Corrina, awaiting her answer.

As for her, time came to a halt.

* * *

 _What… should I do?_

 _My birth family… they've been trying to save me ever since the day I was kidnapped… and if King Garon really did cause that destruction… is following him really a good cause?_

 _And yet… can I really turn against the family who has raised me all my life? Part of me wants to believe that King Garon is innocent… that there's someone else at play here…_

 _Return to the light… or embrace the darkness…?_

 _I have…_

 _...to choose…_

 _...my… family…_

* * *

"My family…"

...the path was clear. Corrina knew what had to be done. Tightening her grip on the Yato, she spoke.

"I…"

Everyone leaned in, anxious to hear the princess' answer.

 **"...I won't betray anyone."**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Ground

Chapter 2: Into the Ground

Silence. Complete and utter silence was the only sound in the air on the open field of Hoshido.

Nobody said a word; nobody _could_ say a word, to be more accurate. Both Nohr and Hoshido had expected for Corrina to side with them, respectively. Yet she had just stated before both armies that she would not betray anyone?

Xander broke the silence. "Corrina… what do you mean?" The princess shook her head once more, closing her eyes. "Exactly what I said, Xander. I will not betray anyone…" A tear ran down her face as her grip on the Yato began to loosen up.

"I'm not going to fight against the family in Nohr that has raised me for all these years." She said with a weak smile. "You, Camilla, Leo and Elise… I can't fight against you after all this time."

Xander nodded and bowed his head, clearly touched by his sister's words. "I truly feel the same, little princess. What binds us is more than just blood."

Ryoma, on the other hand, wore a face of worry and concern. "What are you saying, Corrina? You would betray your blood family in Hoshido?" Xander reached for his blade, but Corrina intervened, stepping between them. "That's not it either, Ryoma. I'm not going to fight against you either."

Taking a deep breath, she reapplied her grip to the Yato.

"Even if it's only been a few weeks… you are all family to me. You, Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi…" Swallowing her nervousness, she looked up at the Swordmaster's face. "I don't want to fight against you on this or any other battlefield."

Ryoma nodded in approval, smiling earnestly. "I feel the same, Corrina." This time, Xander was the one baffled by what was happening. "Then who will you join?" The princess shook her head, face directed towards the ground.

"That's not it at all. I just…" Looking up, she smiled through the tears streaming down her face. "I will not fight against either of you. I will not support one side over the other."

Silence dawned over the field once again before both princes spoke up.

"Corrina, what are you…"

"...going to do, then?"

She bit her lip; what _was_ she going to do, exactly? If she was not going to join a side, what would she do instead…?

Her chest began to hurt as she spoke up, stating the only idea on her mind.

"I'm sure a peaceful solution exists… if you just lay down your weapons, I'm sure we can-"

Corrina yelped in shock as Xander pointed the tip of Siegfried at her; it did not feel threatening though… it felt protective.

Xander's shaking form also gave way to the idea he was not entirely fine either.

"Corrina, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here… and I am truly grateful." Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure and stared down at Ryoma. "But as your older brother, it is my duty to teach you the truth." He pointed Siegfried at Ryoma, preparing for battle. "I will take you back home through any means!"

Corrina shook her head wildly. "Xander, wait! I-"

Ryoma interrupted as he drew Raijinto and adopted his stance. "Corrina has just returned home to us; I will not let you take her again!" Xander nodded, keeping his gaze fixed upon the Hoshidan prince.

"Then so be it. It only seems fitting that I meet with my opposing equal upon the battlefield." Xander kept Siegfried at a level and steady position.

"As it should be! Let us begin!"

Corrina gritted her teeth as she looked at both of her brothers, both having the intent to kill the other.

"Dammit… they won't listen…?" Corrina sighed and held the Yato in preparation. "If I want any hope of getting across to them, I need to stop them by force!" From both armies emerged a small platoon of troops, each led by a forward command. And the princess was trapped in the middle.

"What do I do…? If I don't stop them in time, they'll start killing each other!" Azura narrowed her gaze at both officers before giving Corrina a tap on the shoulder. "There may be a method, actually… if we forcefully take down both brigade commanders, they will have to listen." The raven-haired noble nodded, settling into a battle stance. Just then, she heard the voices of two people she believed gone.

"M'lady Corrina!"

"Lady Corrina!"

Turning around, Corrina was delighted to see two of her retainers, Jakob and Felicia, approaching with relief written across their faces. Her face brightened and her lips curled into a bright smile.

"Jakob! And Felicia, too! You're alright!" The butler nodded before doing a once-over of the field and frowning.

"The two of us have been looking for you ever since our separation at the Bottomless Canyon. Now that we've found you, I can wholeheartedly say that I am truly delighted to see you are well."

Felicia rubbed the back of her neck in worry, however. "But… milady, what is going on? Both armies are looking at us with rather great hostility…"

Corrina scratched the bridge of her nose, embarrassed. "Yeah, um… about that… I'm fighting both the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies now." Felicia nearly fell over while Jakob lost his stance.

"I've… chosen not to support either side."

Felicia was speechless at this bombshell. Jakob simply sighed with exhaustion. "Both armies…? Lady Corrina, what have you gotten yourself into this time…?" He shrugged and withdrew a pair of knives from his suit pocket. "No matter. Whatever your decision m'lady, I will follow you to the end." Felicia shook herself awake from shock and nodded fervently. "A-As will I, Lady Corrina! You can count on us!"

The princess nodded and turned. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes and pointed the Yato forward.

"Take down the commanders!"

Jakob and Felicia nodded, running off to confront the lead offense troops while Corrina and Azura made haste to Ryoma and Xander, who were currently embroiled in a dual. The divine swords of both princes clashed over and over, seeming to create a series of electric sparks and shadow-filled bursts that mixed together.

"Xander! Ryoma! Stop fighting!"

The two disengaged and turned their attention to their younger sister; neither was looking pleased, however. Corrina halted upon Xander pointing the tip of Siegfried at her chest.

Unlike a few minutes prior however, it no longer felt protective.

It resonated with enmity and sorrow.

"Corrina, why would you do this? You would truly betray your family?"

The princess shook her head in disagreement. "No, that's not it at all. I'm not betraying anybody, Xander! If you would just listen to me…"

Corrina leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding a slash from the divine sword. "Don't, Corrina... if you will not join us, then we fight." He closed his eyes, sighing. Corrina took this moment to notice that Ryoma was no longer attacking… as if he was allowing both her and Xander to settle their dispute.

"Gods, Corrina… I'm so sorry for this. I… I love you, dearest sister. For that, I promise you a quick and painless death. It's better than allowing Father to strike you down…" Corrina felt a twang of pain in her chest at Xander's words; he did have a point. Garon was… not _known_ for his 'kindness' so to speak. He was a good leader in his own way, always one to jump to his home country's defense but his tactics and strategies left much to be desired.

In a strange way, Xander was offering mercy to the princess. A final act of sibling love towards the newly branded traitor.

And yet…

Dodging yet another blow, Corrina drew the Yato and parried Siegfried aside. "I'm sorry, Xander… but I can't allow myself to die here. For everyone's sakes… I ask that you cease fighting!" With those words, Corrina flipped backwards, raising the Yato just in time to block an attack from the Hoshidan prince. The lightning katana and divine sword wrestled against one another in a struggle for dominance as both blood siblings looked each other in the eyes.

"Ryoma…" Corrina said, pushing the Yato against Raijinto as best she could. "Please tell me that you understand…" Both swords disconnected briefly only to immediately slam against each other once more.

"All these years that we lost together… I had always dreamed of someday getting them back, you know. I had hoped that, despite everything… we could be a true family."

"But we can, Ryoma! If you would just sheathe your blade-"

Ryoma roared and pushed Corrina back, causing the princess to stumble momentarily. "Corrina, I cannot do what you ask; even if it is at the behest of my own sister. Your idea of neutrality will only lead to suffering!"

A single tear ran down the princess' face as both brothers leapt towards her.

"Then… I ask for your forgiveness."

A surge of light enveloped Corrina as she once more transformed into her draconic shape. A mighty bellow escaped her mouth as she swung her tail in a sweeping motion, sending both princes soaring across the plains. Almost immediately after, her form reverted and she was left panting heavily on the soil. Felicia and Jakob rushed to her side, having just taken down both lead officers.

The battle was at a stalemate… for now.

Taking several deep breaths, Corrina swallowed and looked up. "I… I think we finally got them to cease fighting…"

Xander stood up, rubbing his forehead and looking at Corrina with sorrow and disbelief. "Why, Corrina…? Why would you do this? Even after having spent so long with us in Nohr… do you feel no loyalty whatsoever?"

Even though part of her knew it would have no effect, Corrina had to try and convince him. "Xander, I've said it over and over… it's not like that…"

He didn't listen; his head dropped to face the ground. "I… I always thought of you as my sister…" Xander stomping the ground angrily. "Damn it all." He turned to face the rest of the Nohrian army. "Hear me! Corrina is now our enemy! She is to be treated as such and captured on sight!"

Corrina's heart sunk. "Xander, no…!" She had the slightest inkling Ryoma would do the same, but all she could hope was to be wrong…

"Corrina…" She turned at her name and bit her lip. "I still remember the pain from the day you were kidnapped. I… I had always thought that if we were reunited, we could perhaps become a true family…" He sighed. "I see now I was mistaken." Just like Xander, the elder Hoshidan prince spun on his heel to face the soldiers. "Everyone! Corrina is truly lost to us! If she wishes to fight against us, then we have no choice but to fight back!"

 _The dam broke_.

Tears began to cascade out from Corrina's eyes, streaming down her face. "Ryoma…! Xander…!" She felt a familiar tug on her arm; the princess didn't even have to turn around in order to realize who it was.

 _Azura_.

"Corrina," the water-haired maiden said with her ever-soothing voice. "It is pointless. Neither will listen to us at this time. We should best make haste and retreat."

Corrina swallowed and wiped her face with the blue cape, taking a deep breath to follow. With a solemn nod, she turned to face her brothers… _ex_ -brothers, one more time.

"Xander… Ryoma… I pray that both of you will see what I mean one day."

Having said that, the small company of four turned and fled the battlefield, towards the setting sun that marked the coming end of such a fateful day.

* * *

How long had they been running, Corrina thought to herself. Minutes, hours… nobody was keeping track in all fairness, but it seemed to last eons. Eventually, the team stopped running to catch their breath. Everyone panted heavily, taking in deep breaths of air and occasionally clenching their chest from the running pains. Finally, Azura spoke.

"I… I believe we have lost them."

Corrina was silent; her fiery red eyes were firmly directed at the Yato in her grasp. For a brief moment, Azura felt her pulse quicken as she took in the princess' face… her eyes, how they shined like a pair of ruby gemstones, radiating a sense of passion…

 _No. I must not have those thoughts._

Azura took another breath and walked closer to Corrina, placing her hand upon the raven-haired girl's shoulder in an effort to comfort.

 _Wait. Why am I doing this? Think, Azura…_

No such thought came. She mentally berated herself.

"Corrina, listen to me." Her voice was calm and serene, much like a peaceful river. "You will lose everything if you do not choose a side." The princess bit her lip; something, Azura noted, that she was now tend to doing in times of stress or self-doubt. "Hoshido or Nohr." She squeezed Corrina's shoulder tighter but not too much; she didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Those are you only two choices."

Everyone went silent, awaiting Corrina's reply.

"...No."

 _Wait… what?_

"There is a third option." Corrina said, looking the maiden straight in the eyes.

 _A third option?_

"I can choose not to support either side."

Everyone was taken aback, though the princess did not react. Azura briefly found herself at a loss for words before managing to utter the only reply she could think of.

"But… how?"

Corrina gazed at the setting sun, slowly walking towards it. Her voice was cracking while she spoke.

"I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr." She wiped her eyes and turned, smiling through her tears, though with how much she cried in a single day Azura was certain it shouldn't be possible.

"Even…" She paused to gather her voice. "Even if I were to lose everything… even if they all despise me… I can't choose to side with one against the other." Wiping away the last of her tears, she gave the best smile she could conjure up given the circumstances. "I simply can't do that."

All three-Felicia, Jakob and Azura-were moved by the young noble's decree.

 _I know what I must do as well._

Azura walked forward and gently placed her hand upon Corrina's own atop the Yato. "Corrina… your words are truly inspiring. I believe in you, and in the path that you have chosen."

"Azura…"

She gulped, feeling her face heat up while trying to say the words on her mind. "So please… allow me to… accompany you…?"

Her cheeks went several deeper shades of crimson upon feeling the other girl's arms wrap around her own slender form.

 _Thank the Gods Corrina couldn't see her expression right now._

"Azura… thank you. Let's walk this path together."

Azura smiled… and then almost instantly frowned upon seeing both Felicia and Jakob looking away with a rosy hue upon their faces.

 **If only the songstress knew how fast Corrina's own heart was beating, maybe she would have been less embarrassed.**


	3. Intermission: Tales from Nohr

_Intermission: Tales from Nohr  
Inner Turmoil_

 _The story thus far…_

 _Having refused to side with Nohr or Hoshido, the young princess Corrina sets out to discover her own fate. But at the battlefield, both forces have departed; their will to fight drained from the shock of losing such a precious person._

 _As Xander and his siblings make their way back to the Northern Fortress, memories and complicated feelings arise in their minds. We begin this tale with the youngest of the Nohrian children; the optimistic troubadour, Elise…_

"Big brother?" Xander did not utter a word, but just continued to walk silently. Elise frowned; she knew very well why her brother was acting in such a way… but in all honesty who could blame him? She was… not in the best of moods herself either.

She felt a familiar hand place itself upon her shoulder. Turning her gaze, she saw Camilla standing at her side with her eyes clouded. "Elise, dear… I think it is best that you do not talk with him for the time being." The blonde looked down and nodded quietly, causing the violet-haired woman's hand to leave her shoulder.

Like the rest of her family, Elise was in a state of confusion and betrayal. It was more the former than anything though; Elise knew what betrayal was, and she also knew that in war such choices had to be made.

 _I hate war._

Even though she knew full well the dispute and enmity between the two countries, the princess herself did not share the same feelings. She had a tendency to believe in the good nature of all people, (which often led to countless mishaps) but at the same time she knew full well the danger some people just naturally possessed to the world.

 _I wonder what Iago will say about all this._

She never did like that sorcerer who doubled as her father's advisor. He never appeared or looked trustworthy, and was always moving to push the constant idea of more violence unto the king. Iago was also very quick to denounce people as 'traitors' at any opportunity, like when Corrina refused to kill the two prisoners at her receiving of Ganglari.

 _Father wasn't always like that though…_

The memories were faint, but Elise remembered a time when her father was a king and loving man. She recalled images of him smiling down at her when she was but a mere infant, of when his skin was alive and not a shade of pale gray like it was now. In fact, she didn't recall Iago ever being in Castle Krakenburg until Corrina's arrival when she was still a toddler. The moment he arrived… everything just seemed to head in a bad direction.

 _I wanna beat that meanie up._

Unfortunately, as royal advisor Iago was more or less untouchable so that goal wasn't going to be happening in the near future. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try in the future though…

The welcoming was silent. Elise felt the pressure in the throne room build to unbelievable levels as Xander stood before their father, his head bowed to the ground in shame.

"Father, we have returned…"

It was Iago who spoke. Elise's blood started to boil at his arrogance. "Hm, so soon Prince Xander… and do forgive me for my manners but I don't see that little traitor Corrina in your group." He walked closer, grinning wickedly. "Tell me, young Prince… you _did_ retrieve her as the King commanded, yes?" Xander swallowed nervously; Elise knew that he wasn't scared of Iago in the slightest (he even outright stated in the past that the mage was a constant source of irritation for him) but when in front of Garon, Xander seemed to lose all composure. He spoke up.

"No, we failed to secure her unfortunately. She-"

Iago chuckled, interrupting his answer. "So you're saying that she remains with Hoshido? Well, this simply won't do. Such actions call for death! Wouldn't you agree, my King?" He looked towards Garon, and the ruler of Nohr simply nodded in response. The pressure within the chamber intensified.

Iago turned back to face the royal children, waving his hand. "The King has spoken. Corrina is now a mortal enemy to Nohr and is to be killed on sight." He grinned wickedly as he paced to and fro the sides of the room. "I trust there will be no issues, yes?"

Throughout the entire discussion, Garon had yet to utter so much as a grunt. It was as though Iago was speaking for him, expecting him to simply agree and go along with whatever his advisor said. Xander silently nodded. "There… will be no problems, Father. Corrina is… no longer my sister. I will execute her on sight."

Elise could feel the instability in the Prince's words. His spirit, normally unfaltering and stalwart, was visibly shaken and in a state of conflict. Even though his mouth was saying Corrina was no longer any sort of family… it didn't take much effort to see he was having difficulty convincing himself of this fact. Turning one's own sword against someone you have known for so long is not a simple task.

Despite all of this, Elise remained stalwart. She would continue to believe in Corrina no matter what happened; that is what family does after all.

As the young royals went to their rooms for the night, the princess heard a slam from inside Xander's quarters. Deciding it was a better option to not bother him, she walked past his door in silence.

None of her retainers made any sort of attempt to talk with her.

* * *

Xander's hand trembled against the cold stone wall as a tear ran down his face. What he said in the throne room reflected _nothing_ of what he was truly feeling in that moment.

"Gods… why? Why is fate so cruel?"

Xander had known all this time that Corrina was not his sister by blood, but to him… blood meant little when it came to familial bonds. He had always thought of the younger girl as his sister, caring nothing for the lack of blood relation. Though it was a fact he had only just learned of Corrina's true Hoshidan blood ties… this, again, mattered little to the prince.

His views on war were vastly different from that of his father. He detested needless bloodshed and constantly sought a method of victory that made little to no use of it.

Xander recalled a time in his very first campaign; following Nohr's victory, he led an aid group to the conquered land in an effort to assist in repairing the damage caused by the conflict. His opponents always deserved respect in his eyes; they were human just as him.

And now all of the sudden, he has been told to treat his own sister as an enemy… no, a _traitor_ of all things; something not even considered to be deserving of humane treatment in a way.

He turned his gaze towards Siegfried, which lay beside the wall… then tore it away just as fast. Xander could do without the sight of his divine blade at the moment… it brought up thoughts that he would rather not have.

* * *

Outside the door, Laslow let forth a deep sigh as he rubbed his shoulder plate; though eavesdropping wasn't exactly an honorable activity to partake in, especially for retainers of the royal family, the young mercenary could not help but do so anyway. He had been walking past Xander's room in the first place and only happened to listen in by chance. Inhaling deeply, Laslow raised his hand to the doorknob.

"Laslow, wait."

Turning his head to the direction of the voice Laslow's eyes met with those of Selena, a close friend and retainer to Camilla. Sighing, the young man lowered his hand.

 _He's not smiling._

Normally, the swordsman was a beacon of joy and happiness; he had an ability to wear a smile even in the darkest of moments. Frowning… never meant well.

"Selena… is the same thing happening to Lady Camilla as well?" The girl nodded solemnly, eyes directed towards the stone floor. "Yeah. It's… not pretty, to say the least. Can't really blame her though. It isn't much of a secret how much she adores Lady Corrina after all."

Laslow bit his lip, nodding. "And what of Lord Leo?"

"He refuses to show it but there's no denying Lord Leo is in pain."

Both mercenaries turned, quietly nodding at Odin's words. For a moment, nobody said anything; finally, Laslow broke the depressing silence.

"How about we go down to the mess hall and grab something to eat? Don't know about the two of you but I am starving."

With nothing else to do, both Selena and Odin agreed. All three headed down to the dining area, despite the late hours.

* * *

Leo's face was buried in his hands. If this was a joke of some kind, then by the gods was it in poor taste.

His own sister, now branded a traitor… was it punishment of some kind? An act of retribution for something he had done?

 _If so, then I should consider this a slap on the wrist considering some of the wrongs I have committed._

Everything about this felt wrong in every sense of the word. Why should he commit such an act like fratricide? Surely there was some other way… _surely_ the only answer wasn't to kill her, right?

Screaming, Leo stood up and slid everything off the table in front of him. Objects shattered and cracked upon hitting the floor as Leo slammed his hands upon the wall, breathing heavily.

"Corrina… why you? Gods, why did it have to be _you_?"

Discovering the girl was not his blood sibling was one thing, though he had always maintained his doubts of their heritage. And if she had chosen to side with Hoshido just a few hours prior… well, she hadn't. So all things considered, that kind of thinking was pointless.

He just never expected for her to challenge both armies at the same time. Just a few weeks prior she refused to kill the Hoshidan prisoners at her test out of what could be considered naivety. Fast forward to several hours past and she had stated to all that neither Nohr or Hoshido would be receiving her aid.

If only she could witness the utter chaos her declaration brought unto both kingdoms.

In fact, the war that had been boiling in its intensity suddenly went cold; both armies just retreated after the sudden incident on the fields.

Trembling, Leo moved away from the wall and walked towards his bed. A good night's sleep ought to do him a measure of good. As the young mage changed into his nightwear, he found his gaze locked onto the framed painting that hung upon his wall.

 _It was a portrait of the royal family; Corrina included._

Leo stared at the painting for what felt like hours before finally managing to tear his eyes away. _I cannot let emotions cloud me. I should think on this more after I have cleared my head._

Leo did not sleep soundly that night.

* * *

Shattered bits of wood and wayward straw littered the training room as another dummy was brought out for the malig knight. The area was cleared of all people, save Camilla, who swung her axe in a single motion and cleaved the training figure straight down the middle.

Generally when she was under stress, Camilla turned to needlework as a method of relaxation (and due to such developed quite a natural talent for it) which often led to the creation of a gift for Corrina. Blankets, cloaks inscribed with the Nohrian emblem… the list was nigh endless.

 _Never again would she be able to partake in such pleasures._

One thing nagged at the back of her mind, however; how could Corrina be branded a traitor if she had made it clear she would not choose a side? If she truly had turned traitor, then one thing made no sense.

 _She did not take a single life on the battlefield that day. She merely incapacitated the forward command squads, then disarmed both Xander and Ryoma. No blood was spilled._

Camilla didn't notice as the next dummy had already been set up, as she was too busy sorting out her thoughts. By the time she realized, she didn't feel up to it anymore. Camilla dismissed the training hall workers and returned to her room with nary a word.

Strangest of all was the chance she had _following_ the battle; Corrina had a perfect chance to end either (or _both_ ) of the princes with ease and yet she didn't take it. Rather than stay and fight, she chose to flee. Where she fled _to_ was anyone's guess however. But that mattered little now when both kingdoms now denounced the young princess as a traitor.

Lighting a candle, the violet haired beauty walked to her dresser and pulled out her nightgown. She threw it on half-hazardly, merely draping it across her shoulders before collapsing on top of her mattress.

A sudden realization came to her; one which caused the tears she had been so desperately holding back to cascade forth.

 _Today was Corrina's birthday._

As the malig knight sobbed quietly into her pillow, she cursed herself.

 _She had made a beautiful silver cape, trimmed with gold lining; a birthday present for her beloved sister._


	4. Intermission: Tales from Hoshido

_Intermission: Tales from Hoshido  
Visions of Time_

* * *

 _The story thus far…_

 _Princess Corrina of Nohr, now revealed to be Princess Corrina of Hoshido, has made her path known across all the world; she stands alone, taking up arms against neither of the two nations. Following her departure to whereabouts unknown, the armies of Nohr and Hoshido leave the battlefield, morale shaken by the girl's decision._

 _On one side of the spectrum, we saw the pain that the Nohrian siblings were fighting through._

 _But at the same time, the Hoshidan siblings are facing their own doubts and devotions; who can they trust… and who they must doubt._

 _We begin this tale with the shy, yet purehearted maiden Sakura who, along with her family, have returned to Castle Shirasagi…_

* * *

 _Don't cry. Do_ not _cry._

Sakura wasn't sure what to think anymore; the princess had long desired to stand alongside the older sister she barely had a chance to know. She had cried for years following her kidnapping, always wondering what she looked like, the kind of person she had become. Would she be nice and caring? A stalwart defender of the just?

...Now she would never find out.

 _Even so, I can't cry._

Sakura wasn't trained in the art of war; she had a distaste for the taking of lives. The stories she had been raised with about Nohr were all she'd ever known about the country as well, so she wasn't under the impression that Nohrian people were pure evil. But like a good, obedient child she accepted the lessons and stories as a gospel regardless of what her moral compass said otherwise.

 _Big Sister… I don't understand…_

 ***SLAM***

Sakura yelped in surprise and looked forward; there stood Yukimura, all kinds of angry and disgusted. The man was Hoshidan to the bone and, while a thoughtful man nonetheless, he was loyal to a very dangerous fault.

"Are you certain, Prince Ryoma? Lady Mikoto's own _daughter_ has dared to turn against her homeland?"

Ryoma nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid that's the case, Yukimura. However-"

Yukimura shut his tome loudly and paced back and forth. "And here I believed her to be a true Hoshidan at heart." He sighed. "Perhaps it is good Lady Mikoto wasn't here to bear witness after all… seeing her own beloved daughter betray her true family."

Takumi scoffed, crossing his arms. "I _told_ you she wasn't worth our trust. People from Nohr just can't be taken at their word, end of story."

Sakura felt her chest tighten; Takumi was most likely still shaken by her sudden act and just couldn't muster up the courage to admit how he really felt. She remembered how, during the short two weeks Corrina stayed with them, he would stay up late in his room reading his diary entries aloud; the pages consisted of various topics, but all revolved around Corrina. He wanted to do things with her, ranging from archery practice to Hoshido cuisine… legends and culture…

Feeling her chest tighten, Sakura attempted to speak only for Yukimura to interrupt. "I know, Prince Takumi. We should have killed her the moment she uttered those words… when she made that terrible choice."

 _Stop it…_

 _Stop saying mean things about her…_

 _She's still my sister…_

"Enough!"

Ryoma's voice echoed throughout the hall. "Yukimura, you refused to let me finish what I was going to say. Corrina _may_ have betrayed us; it isn't definitive."

Takumi raised his eyebrow, shocked. "And how would you know?"

"Because she attacked the Nohrian troops as well. If she had truly betrayed us for them, I highly doubt she would have defeated her own 'allies' in the first place."

Silence filled the room as Ryoma continued to speak.

"Furthermore, she didn't leave in the direction of Nohr but instead continued deeper into Hoshido territory."

"That's right…!" Hinoka widened her eyes and folded her arms. "Up north is considered neutral territory as well since it's close to the Bottomless Canyon; that is- _was_ considered our non-violence border until…" The pegasus knight went quiet, and for good reason; too much had happened in a single day for there to be anymore unneeded stress factors.

Ryoma sighed and walked to the table Yukimura stood in front of. "You three; head to your rooms."

 _Huh?_

"Big Brother," Sakura asked, her voice stuttering. "W-what do you mean?"

Ryoma turned his face and Sakura backed away; he was _mad_. "Exactly what I meant, Sister. Return to your quarters. I must discuss… important matters with Yukimura."

The three siblings nodded and departed for their respective rooms while the eldest prince turned to face the royal tactician; his mind was elsewhere, however.

* * *

Ryoma still vividly recalled the day Corrina's kidnapping occurred; she was only a mere child of six years, and already displaying the qualities of true leadership. She could be strong-willed and determined but also kind and carefree. Even though Ryoma was the crown prince he hadn't truly started to show signs of being a ruler until two or so years after his sister was taken.

It wouldn't be a stretch to call him jealous though. Though loved his siblings, he also felt inferior in Corrina's shadow. He desired to have her ability to lead and command, to fight for something greater.

He… wanted to be his sister.

Perhaps it was that jealousy which led him to take no actions on the day of her kidnapping. If he had done something… _anything_ , even…

 _I cannot dwell on the past_.

"...therefore, I believe it to be imperative that we take up sanctum in- Lord Ryoma?"

The prince gasped and shook his head. "Apologies Yukimura. I… believe I should retire for the night as well." The tactician blinked, and slowly nodded his head. "I understand milord. Please, get some rest. But before you leave I must ask something of you."

Ryoma looked up, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Yukimura took a deep breath. "I humbly request permission to dispatch a squadron to find and eliminate Ladies Corrina and Azura. They have betrayed Hoshido and deserve a traitor's death in my eyes."

The prince looked away, clenched his fist… and nodded solemnly. "...Permission granted, Yukimura." The tactician bowed respectfully before departing as Ryoma headed up to his room.

 _I'm sorry, Mother… I never wished for this… for any of this._

* * *

 _THWACK_.

Takumi let out a deep sigh before pulling the mystic string of Fujin Yumi once more and causing an arrow to conjure itself. He let go and the arrow soared through the air before embedding itself in the target; an old painting of Corrina as a newborn babe.

 _Notch. Pull. Release._

 _Notch. Pull. Release._

It was like a clockwork mechanism was busy at work inside the young man's mind, repeating a simple process over and over.

He was completely silent the entire time, repeating the act with no errors or problems. To an onlooker, it would simply appear as though the young prince was exacting a sort of revenge upon the newly branded traitor, especially given how harshly he had spoken about her not long ago.

But what he actually felt was far more complex.

Takumi was… _confused_.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Corrina when she returned to Hoshido; he was more wary than anything. Seeing a blood sibling return after years spent with a mortal enemy would cause such feelings to arise anyway. Though to see his other siblings instantly trust her _was_ rather irritating and naive in his view he couldn't really blame them. Hinoka and Sakura idolized Corrina in such ways most people couldn't imagine.

He moved to notch another arrow but stopped, sighing heavily. _Enough for tonight_ , he thought as he set the Fujin Yumi aside and flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes to relax, he recalled something from just two weeks back, when Corrina returned.

 _He wanted to walk up to her, extend his arm… and say 'I missed you, Sister.'_

But instead, he just told her that the princess wasn't his sister in any way, that he would be watching her for any 'spy-like activities' she might commit.

Takumi held his arm over his face and sobbed.

 _I wish I could go back in time and undo that._

Without warning, images flashed into the prince's mind; he was no longer in his room but instead standing within what appeared to be a completely destroyed version of the throne room; black ooze leaked everywhere and he was holding the Fujin Yumil. And standing before him were two girls that he instantly recognized.

 _Corrina and Azura._

But something was off; Corrina was still holding the Yato, but it had become shrouded in dark energies with black wisps encircling it. Furthermore, the two top sockets of the blade were lit and the hilt had taken a new form. The blade was also curved slightly; like a falchion or something similar. What's more, the Fujin Yumi… _burned_ to the touch. It was like the weapon itself was refusing to give him any sort of power.

Takumi opened his mouth to speak, but was horrified at what came out.

 _It was a voice of something demonic_.

"Kill… YoU…! Why won't the Fujin Yumi… obey me!?"

Corrina closed her eyes and replied; a tear ran down her face as she spoke.

"You have no right to wield that weapon, demon. The divine bow, Fujin Yumi, belongs to my brother Takumi; the body you've so cruelly robbed of an honorable death. But I swear on my honor as a royal member of Nohr… I _won't_ let him be your puppet any longer."

Opening her eyes, Corrina adopted a Nohrian sword stance and gripped the Yato with both hands. "Now! Come at me monster, and behold the power of the Shadow Yato; the dark blade of conquest and honor!"

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned back, preparing for a thrust.

" _ **FOR NOHR!**_ _"_

Corrina dashed forward, embedding the sword in Takumi's gut before violently ripping it sideways.

The dream ended and Takumi awoke in cold sweats.

"What… what in the world _was_ that…? Some kind of vision…?"

He panted heavily for several minutes before laying back down.

But sleep never came.

* * *

Hinoka barely ate her dinner, pushing it away only a few small bites. She didn't feel hungry in all honesty, after what had transpired just a few hours ago.

 _Corrina… gods, tell me why…_

The fiery redhead didn't know what to do anymore, or if she _wanted_ to do something anymore. Corrina had been her idol, so much to the point that it was her kidnapping which prompted her to take up arms at just seven years of age. She spent years struggling to learn how to properly ride her pegasus but was never allowed to leave Hoshido in pursuit of her sister. So for her to return after twelve long years only to declare opposition against _both_ kingdoms… it gnawed at her very soul.

Wait.

 _Both_ kingdoms?

Hinoka's gaze widened and she shot upwards, unwittingly sending her food and silverware through the air and onto the floor with a loud crash. Not even ten seconds went by until her door was opened by her witty retainer Azama, who simply sighed at the mess on the floor. "I'll get it for you, milady," he said with a small bow. After cleaning up the accident, he bowed once more and left, closing the door behind him.

Hinoka's face went slightly red at the event that just transpired. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she returned to what she was previously dwelling on; that being Corrina's stance in the war.

 _She had declared a state of neutrality_.

The red-haired noble began to pace back and forth, arms folded across her chest… and stopped cold in her tracks just as fast she had started.

 _She wasn't in her room anymore; she standing between two very familiar people; her sister… and the Nohrian prince, Xander._

Hinoka smiled, reaching out to touch Corrina's face… and was horrified to feel nothing.

 _Her hand passed through the girl's body, like a ghost_.

She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out, regardless of how much she tried.

 _It's like I'm not even here_.

Her thoughts were cut short as Corrina's body was launched backwards by an attack from the prince. Hinoka's hands shot to cover her mouth, fearing the worst but was slightly relieved to see the girl regain her posture; the only problem was that she had to use the Yato for support.

Xander walked closer, pointing the tip of his blade, Siegfried, at Corrina's face.

"I'm sorry, little princess… but this is my duty." He raised his arm, and Hinoka reached out to scream; again, no sound was made.

"I love you, dear sister." Roaring, he brought Siegfried down. Corrina's eyes clamped shut…

 _A scream echoed… but it wasn't the noirette._

Hinoka's mouth trembled with horror at what just transpired; the young girl… Elise, wasn't it? She had thrown herself in front of Corrina, taking the blow from Siegfried in place of her sister. Her body collapsed to the floor as blood started to form a pool underneath her.

And all the warrior princess could do was just stare, unsure of who or what to accuse. Her mind was screaming with anger at the elder prince for his sudden act of fratricide but in her heart, Hinoka knew he had no intention of harming Elise.

If the blame was to fall on anyone… Hinoka's hands shot to her mouth and tears began to stream from her eyes. Part of her was curious as to why she would be mourning the death of a Nohrian, a _member of the royal family no less_ , but she just could not help it.

Corrina rushed to Elise's frail and dying body, screaming for help. Sakura answered and dashed to her sister's side, waving her rod over the princess; nothing happened, however.

The red-haired tomboy found herself on the ground now, having gone completely silent. Coughing, Elise reached up to touch the face of the girl she had long called 'sister.' Corrina wept all the while, holding Elise's hand gently like a fragile porcelain doll.

"B-big Sister… I'm so glad you… aren't hurt…" Elise coughed once more, but blood spilled from her lips; a telltale sign that she was bleeding internally. Corrina nodded, still cradeling her younger sibling. "Elise… w-why…? Why would you…?"

Xander knelt across from Corrina, and Hinoka could hear him sob with grief. Elise smiled to the best of her ability, given the condition she was in.

"Because… I love you, Sister… I love all my family members… That's why… I don't want you to… fight… I want us… to be happy again…"

" _Elise_ …!" Corrina shook her head and pressed her forehead against that of the blonde. Chuckling softly, Elise struggled to touch Xander's knee. The prince gasped and shook his head. "Sister, I…!"

"Xander… please, don't fight Corrina anymore… the more we fight… the more… we all suffer… it creates… a never ending… cycle of hate…" Looking into his eyes, Hinoka realized her last words were approaching.

"Please, Xander… give peace… a chance… for… me…" Her voice caught on something, and her body went completely limp.

 _Elise, a kindhearted and young Nohrian princess who wouldn't dare hurt a soul, had her life snuffed out by the flames of war in Hoshido's quest for justice_.

Corrina shook her head, unable to accept what happened. "No… No, no no…! Not… not this…!" Raising her gaze to the ceiling, she screamed in an otherworldly voice.

" _ELISE_!"

The sheer volume of the princess caused the illusion around Hinoka to shatter… and she found herself in her room once more. Yet the visions were still burned into her mind's eye. Hinoka trembled, taking several steps backwards before collapsing onto her bed.

She was a rational girl, and always tried to keep her thoughts grounded in reality.

If she was correct, then what just transpired was anything _but_ grounded.

If she was correct…

 _Hinoka had just witnessed a vision of sorts; not just any vision either._

 _She had borne witness to a vision of another time, where her dear sister allied with Hoshido_.

Hinoka wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset however. A few hours ago, she would have been over the moon. But now…? If having stood with the family of her birth meant enduring so much hurt like what had just been shown to her…

 _She'd much rather have Corrina be happy than miserable_.


	5. Chapter 3: Unspeakable World

_Chapter 3: Unspeakable World_

The cooling night air brought a sense of peace over the black-haired noble. By chance, she had come across a small lake while taking a short walk and, with nothing else to do, decided to relax for a little while. Corrina blinked and sighed happily as she took in the scenery; the reflection of the moon upon the surface was especially beautiful.

 _Reminds me of where I first met Azura._

At the thought of her name, Corrina's face went slightly red. For a while now, the noble had been having… certain _thoughts_ about the songstress. Thoughts that usually resulted in her often excusing herself in the maiden's presence or outright avoiding her altogether. In fact, such thoughts were the reason she went for a stroll to begin with.

"Corrina?"

 _Oh shit._

Turning around, Corrina silently thanked whatever gods were listening that it was nightfall.

Though considering how intensely she was blushing at the moment, it may have well been daylight.

Fortunately Azura didn't notice; she just smiled, causing Corrina's heart to beat ever faster.

"Oh… um… hi Azura." The princess closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, using every ounce of her willpower to do so.

 _No good. I need a topic of conversation. Something…_ _ **something**_ _…_

Picking something at random, she stood and looked straight forward. "Azura, I was thinking… we have many similarities don't we?" Azura tilted her head in curiosity. "How so?"

"Well," Corrina said, placing her hand upon her chin. "I'm a princess of Hoshido who was raised in Nohr. And you…" She pointed to Azura. "You are a princess of Nohr raised in Hoshido." The songstress nodded, unsure of where the discussion was headed. "Yes, but… what of it?"

Corrina leaned against a nearby tree, hands still upon her chin. "Well, I was thinking that because of this… we may have some different views on both nations. Perhaps we can even create a new perspective from our time spent living there."

Azura smiled in agreement. "An interesting idea. I'd be delighted to discuss it with you." Again, Corrina felt her heart quicken.

 _Damn me._

Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms and looked up at the moon. "Alright. Let's start with Hoshido.." Corrina closed her eyes and exhaled. "The way I see it, everything there appears so bright and warm. The land is fertile, nature blooms all over… nobody seems wanting for more, either."

Azura closed her eyes. "A valid and fair analysis. The level of bounty and plentifulness is, in a strange way, the primary source of the kingdom's happiness."

Corrina grinned, nodding in agreement before shifting to a gaze of deep contemplation. "Yet, despite all of that… they always have the threat of a potential Nohrian invasion looming just over the horizon."

Azura swallowed and nodded. "Very true, and that makes it seem unfair in a way; Nohr is almost always the aggressor, and without any kind of reason to visibly speak of.."

Corrina shook her head, frowning. "That's true, but… what if you consider the Nohrian side of things? Imagine how the people of Nohr view Hoshido, for one thing." Azura placed a hand upon her chest and grimaced. "I… suppose that the carefree attitude of Hoshido may very well appear as indifference to those beyond its borders. Perhaps it gives people who are foreign to the kingdom a strong opinion that Hoshidan people are very self-centered; that so long their kingdom is at peace, nothing else matters."

Corrina blinked and thought on what she had heard. "I hadn't actually considered that, much less hear it be said… but it could very well have some merit. It may very well be one of the main causes of animosity between both kingdoms in the first place."

The songstress smiled wide and nodded, sending the dragon princess' heartbeat skyward. "Corrina, thank you. I'm glad I was able to look at this situation with a new perspective and clarity. In fact… I think we would benefit even further from continuing this conversation."

Corrina just nodded and watched Azura take lead; the princess was… entranced. She knew it wasn't uncommon for girls to think other girls were attractive or 'cute' (as Elise would put it) but from the things Camilla usually said it was more in the way of a compliment, from one friend to another. But in the light of the moon, Azura's body seemed to take on a quality akin to what one may call aetherial...

"Corrina?"

Hearing her name, the noirette shook herself awake from the thoughts she'd been having and looked up. "Oh, um… sorry Azura. I was out of it for a minute there." The songstress walked back to her friend, with her body practically radiating with concern.

"Corrina, is everything alright? If something troubles you, I am always here to talk with you about it-"

Corrina shook her head and walked past, keeping her eyes forward. "It's nothing, Azura. I'm fine."

"But still-"

"I'm _fine_."

Azura paused in surprise, but slowly nodded, even though she knew Corrina couldn't see due to her back being turned. "Alright. Just… please tell me if anything troubles you."

Corrina didn't respond for a moment. After a short while, she turned around and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Azura. Now… let's get back to the others, okay…?"

Inside, Corrina mentally berated herself for what had just transpired. She knew that Azura only meant well with her words… yet she snapped at her like it was nothing…?

 _I just don't want to see her in pain…_

* * *

Upon returning, both girls noticed that dawn had already began to break on the horizon. Corrina groaned, praying quietly that she would still be able to function as Jakob prepared a makeshift breakfast; bagels topped with creamed cheese. Felicia insisted on helping but gave up after what Corrina believed to possibly be the twelfth time. After everyone finished eating, the Ice Tribe scion spoke.

"Milady, I… um… I hate to be the one asking this, but where are we to go for the time being? We don't have many friends in either Nohr or Hoshido right now… and I'm worried that it will only be a matter of time before the armies find us." Corrina grimaced; she was right; both Nohr and Hoshido were hostile to them now… Indeed, she hadn't picked a side but where did that leave her now? She wasn't even certain if this choice was realistic anymore, much less _possible_.

 _I didn't think this through, did I…?_

Azura broke the silence. "...If I may…? I believe there is a place where we can hide while the armies search for us. It… may interest you, Corrina." She felt a bead of sweat run down her face; the location she was suggesting could very well only lead to _more_ issues on top of the ones they already had…

 _Perhaps I should just drop the subject…_

"Really, Azura? Where?"

 _Damn. Too late now._

The dancer looked up to see the princess' smiling face, which in turn caused her heart to quicken its pace. Now that Corrina had taken an apparent interest in it there was no chance to rescind her statement. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"It is the place responsible for this conflict between Hoshido and Nohr… and where the true nature of this world is held…"

The noirette crossed her arms. "The true nature of this world… Please, take us there Azura."

The frail singer nodded and turned around, leading the group to their destination.

* * *

A few hours of walking led the group to the most unexpected of locations.

"Wait…" She said in a mixture of confusion and worry. "This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter."

It was true; after King Garon sent her off with the Ganglari on a 'special assignment', both she and Gunter had been attacked by their escort; a high-ranking Nohrian soldier by the name of Hans.

 _That traitorous dastard…_

Again, Azura's voice broke the raven-haired noble of her daydreaming. Gathering her thoughts, Corrina remembered what she meant to ask. "Is… there a reason you've brought us here Azura?"

The songstress was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes. The only thing that will prevent the armies from locating us now… is to jump into the canyon."

 _What._

Corrina blinked, taking in Azura's statement. Jump into the canyon…? Did she hear her right? It didn't help that the maiden had said it so calmly; in Corrina's eyes, Azura had worded it as if she was just going for a relaxing stroll.

Jakob was even more baffled. "Jump _into_ the canyon? Milady, are you sure?" All eyes turned to the butler; his disbelief was very understandable after all. "It is called the BOTTOMLESS Canyon for a reason. Indeed, nobody may find us… but we will be ghosts!"

Azura closed her eyes and sighed. "I understand your skepticism… but it is the only way. You must trust me."

 _Trust_.

Corrina knew what had to be done.

"...Azura, you promise to explain everything once we arrive?" The maiden nodded.

"Okay," Corrina said with a smile. "I believe you."

Now it was Felicia's turn to be dumbstruck. "Lady Corrina? Are you serious!?" Jakob didn't say anything; the Ice Tribe girl summed it up perfectly.

Corrina nodded once more. "You guys… I trust in Azura. Even if we haven't known each other for that long… I'm certain that she isn't lying."

Azura felt her heart soar with joy. "Corrina… thank you!" Turning, she extended her arm with a smile. "Let's go!"

Corrina placed her hand in Azura's and ran alongside her to the bridge that was perched across the canyon.

Jakob swallowed. "Okay… focus Jakob… if Lady Corrina can do this… so can you…! Felicia, are you-"

The maid had already followed after the two princesses. Sighing, Jakob ran after them; he was slightly embarrassed to be the last one to go as well.

* * *

Azura stood on the other side of the rope barrier that acted as guard rails for the old bridge; her face was directed at Corrina's own, and radiated with happiness and belief. Closing her eyes, she let go of the rope and allowed her body to plummet into the valley below. Corrina stepped forward, staring in awe at Azura as she fell; arms and legs spread like a bird, as if this was second nature to her. Swallowing her fears, Corrina took a step back, counted to three…

...and jumped.

The entire world spun around the princess as she desperately tried to balance herself in the free fall. Wind howled in her ears and rushed past her body, causing her to shield her face after finally positioning herself in such a way that she could lock her eyes to Azura. Corrina kept her body as still as possible; if she flailed, there was a high chance she would smash into the canyon walls and at this velocity, such an impact would be fatal.

She kept falling.

And falling.

Further and further.

All the way down, into the black abyss that stretched for miles before her very eyes.

 _Bottomless. Just like the legends._

Corrina felt her heart twinge in betrayal; had Azura… had she lied after all? Had she only befriended the princess just to end her life in such a cruel manner?

 _Had her feelings been merely those of illusions; a wishful fantasy born of what would never be?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light; the intensity caused her to black out.

 _Why Azura…?_

* * *

 _Gunter was gone; the large hole in the bridge was the only sign that he had existed. Breathing heavily, Corrina gritted her teeth. Hans' laughed like a maniac, walking ever closer to the vulnerable girl._

" _Aww, miss him already?" He grinned evilly, readying his axe to decapitate the princess. "Don't worry, girl; you'll be joining him soon enough!" Hans raised his arm, widened his eyes, and smiled wide. "DIE!"_

 _He swung his arm downwards…_

 _...and his axe shattered. Hans jumped backwards, disbelief and hatred very eminent upon his face. "Wha… how'd you…!? You worthless little-!" He froze in place, mouth trembling at the sight before him._

 _Corrina's left hand was no longer human… but instead a sort of longsword made of an otherworldly element. Her eyes were blazing red, fueled by anger and rage caused by the loss of her mentor. Her eyes met those of the Nohrian dastard before her… and she was wearing the very same smile Hans wore just as he tried to kill her._

" _You… will… PAY!" Corrina dashed forward, slicing Hans across the chest with Ganglari. She then turned on her heel and drove the spear-hand through him before stepping back and extending her reach forwards; her hand morphed into what looked to be a dragon's maw. Corrina roared and fired a massive orb of unknown power at the Nohrian axeman. He screamed in pain and flew backwards, covered in wounds._

" _H-How…? What kind of… FREAK are you!?"_

 _Corrina chuckled, walking slowly and pointing her aptly named 'dragon fang' at Hans._

" _I could ask you the very same thing."_

* * *

Corrina stirred before slowly opening her eyes. Instinctively, she palmed the area surrounding where she was lying and, upon making contact with hard mass, pushed herself upwards. A moment later, something clicked.

She wasn't dead. That, and she was lying upon some manner of ground which indicated that she had landed. Relief washed over her and dissipated all doubts; Azura had not lied.

That thought was very quickly replaced by another once she took in her surroundings; she gave her arm a tight pinch to ensure she wasn't dreaming.

Floating islands. Blue sky and clouds. Green plant life and forestry.

"What… where in the world…?"

"Lady Corrina!"

The princess looked in the direction from where her name was called and smiled as Felicia stopped a few paces away from her liege to catch her breath. "Are you unharmed, milady?" Felicia's tone was wrought with concern as she extended both arms to aid her close friend and master. Taking the hand of her clumsy yet loyal retainer, Corrina nodded.

"I'm fine, Felicia. Thanks for your concern though." She gave her armor sleeves a quick brush to loosen some of the dirt, but this caused the young maid to elicit a whimper of protest and worry.

"Ohhh, not again… I'm sorry for being unprepared, milady. I came all this way to look for you but I don't even have any first aid supplies…" Corrina giggled lightly and gave the servant a reassuring grip on the shoulder.

"Felicia, don't worry about it. I've said it over and over, even back at the Northern Fortress; you're a wonderful retainer and an even more wonderful friend. Stop beating yourself up, okay?"

The maid paused to regain her composure only to lose it just as fast. "Much as I would love to believe your words milady… Sometimes, I just think it may be a better idea to just go to a corner and curl into a ball." Gently, the princess placed a reassuring grip on the young maid. "You're fine as you are, like I said. Don't let your faults tell you otherwise."

"But-" Corrina put a finger to her lips, chuckling. "If it helps put your mind at ease, I make it an order; from a liege to her servant." Felicia wiped her eyes and took several breaths… before both girls burst into a fit of laughter.

Just then, two more voices sounded through the air; Corrina instantly recognized them as Azura and Jakob. Swallowing and turning on her heel, she waved as both of her friends slowed to a halt.

"Corrina, are you hurt?" The princess shook her head, to which Azura smiled. "I'm glad…" The noirette giggled before clearing her throat and gazing around once more. "Azura, if you don't mind telling me… where is this place?"

The songstress looked away and placed a hand atop the pendant on her chest. "...This is the kingdom of Valla. A hidden land that exists outside of Hoshido and Nohr." Taking a deep breath, she paused.

"And it is also the true driving force behind the conflict of the two nations. But all that changed when Anankos took over."

Corrina tilted her head, confused. "Anankos?" Azura nodded, but Jakob intervened. "Pardon me, milady… but how is it you know so much about this place?"

Again, the songstress paused before speaking. "Because… I am a princess of Valla. My father was the former king, and he was murdered by Anankos."

The words came as a complete shock to the young bearer of the Yato; Azura was royalty of Valla? She moved to inquire but stopped upon seeing the maiden look around nervously.

"We should find someplace to hide. We'll be spotted out here."

Corrina nodded, following her to a small cave entrance. Several minutes passed before the group found themselves in a tunnel complex. For the moment, everything seemed safe.

Azura panted heavily, swallowing on occasion to catch her voice before moving to speak once more. However, a sudden movement within the shadows caught Corrina's eye.

"Azura, get down!"

The black haired princess dashed forward and raised the Yato just in time to parry a sudden attack by what was revealed to be a Hoshidan soldier… although there was something off. He was generating some kind of purple flame from his body, and he made no sound whatsoever. His gaze was unfaltering, completely focused upon his intended target. There were even moments where the young noble could actually watch them go nearly invisible.

With a grunt of effort, Corrina pushed the assailant back and slashed him across the chest. She felt a twang of fear within her heart upon noticing the eerie lack of any sort of voice; rather, the soldier just stumbled back and fell over before vanishing completely. Corrina took a moment to catch her breath as she made an attempt to process what just transpired, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps emanating through the caves. With a sigh, she readied herself for battle.

"Looks like we have company…" Squinting, Corrina peered into the dark passage but couldn't make out anything within the vast black sea of shadow. Felicia cleared her throat, prompting everyone to look at her.

"Milady, we should move carefully… I think it goes without saying that there are many more enemies lurking within the darkness."

Corrina nodded and motioned forward, leading the small band into the dark passage. Just as Felicia suspected, they were ambushed after exiting into another chamber. More of the strange soldiers emerged from the old decrepit forts and, just like the one not moments prior, bore the same oddities as well.

While the fights were not so much of a challenge, Corrina did take one thing into account; none of them displayed what could be considered human-like emotions or army tactics (strategies that the youth could visibly recognize anyway) in the numerous encounters her group found themselves under.

She wasn't without concern though; Jakob and Felicia were rather gifted warriors, the latter especially but Azura was very frail. Although her veil was amazingly beautiful it offered little to no protection, save perhaps magic tomes. Every time she witnessed the singer enter battle, Corrina was overcome by fear; watching Azura get harmed was one thing but what if she were to…?

Her eyes darted to Jakob, who was currently in a rather hectic knife fight against what looked to be a ninja going simply by appearance. Sneaking from behind him, however, was another enemy dressed in mercenary garb. The butler was too focused on dodging and parrying to notice his flank had been compromised. Dashing from her position, she raised the Yato just in time to push aside the soldier's thrust and riposte with her own. The sound of her butler's blade meeting flesh echoed and she turned to witness Jakob dusting himself off.

"Keeping up appearances even in battle, Jakob? I'm impressed." The retainer grinned and bowed. "I must always be presentable, Lady Corrina." Rolling her eyes, they pushed onward and eventually arrived in a more open space. Taking a chance to catch her breath, Corrina's gaze shot forwards and time seemed to freeze.

Standing before her, looking the exact same he had as two weeks prior, was none other than her instructor and guardian, Gunter.

"There's no way… Gunter? Is that you?!" In response, the knight's eyes went wide and he nodded with approval. "Lady Corrina?! By the Gods, it is you!"

The princess smiled and wiped her face as a tear ran down her cheeks. "I can't believe it. You're alright! But… what are you doing-" She narrowly stepped aside to avoid an attack from another soldier, but had cut her shoulder in the process. Grimacing, she knelt down as the Vallite prepared for another swing… that never hit.

"Don't even try it, fiend!"

Gunter leapt at the soldier and skewered him straight through his abdomen, kicking him off violently. Wiping his brow, Gunter extended a hand to his young master. "Are you harmed, milady?"

Grinning, Corrina took his arm and stood up. "I'm feeling better already." He smiled and turned his gaze to the remaining foes. "Please allow me to rid you of these vermin, milady."

The fight came to a very quick conclusion following that.

After the last Vallite had been dispatched, Corrina walked up to Gunter, still finding it hard to believe her mentor was standing before them. "I'm glad you're here, Gunter. But… how'd you survive?"

The old man stroked his chin. "After I fell down the canyon, I woke up in a strange area." He rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "I'm honestly disappointed in Hans. Barely even left a scratch on me…"

 _Wait… Hans…?_

"Gunter… I just remembered something. After trying to dispatch you, he said something strange… he told me that he was just following Garon's orders. Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

Gunter bit his lip in hesitation, which prompted Corrina to just smile. "If it bothers you, we can talk about it later." The knight nodded and bowed. "Thank you, milady. But on another note… who would this be?" He gestured towards Azura with a raised eyebrow. "I am… Azura. If I told you that I was a princess of Nohr kidnapped as a child… would you believe me?"

Gunter gasped. "Ah…! Yes, I remember… I still regret that day, where I was unable to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers…"

"It is of no consequence," she replied. Corrina stepped in. "Gunter… there's something else I need to tell you." Taking a deep breath, she stared into his eyes.

"I'm currently an enemy of both Hoshido and Nohr. I've chosen not to side with either one."

Gunter just sighed and shrugged. "I see… it is your choice, I suppose."

She extended her arm, smiling. "Will you come along, Gunter?" He gripped it firmly and nodded. "I stand at your side, milady. It would be my greatest honor."

Without warning, something manifested behind the group, revealing itself to be a strange illusion of what looked like a woman. Pointing a finger, she spoke in a deep, menacing tone.

"Leave, now…" On that, several more soldiers appeared. Azura shot her gaze to Corrina. "We're outnumbered. Let's retreat for now." Corrina shook her head. "I agree… but where!?" The songstress turned and motioned for everyone to follow behind. In a few moments, they found themselves at a strange whirlpool. Azura turned and closed her eyes.

"There is one thing I have forgotten to mention…" Placing a hand over her chest, she looked down. "Whatever happens… do not speak anything of Valla when we return to the world above. If you do… a curse will trigger, and you shall disappear."

 _Is that even possible?_

Everyone went silent until Corrina simply nodded. "I understand," she said calmly. "I trust you, Azura." Smiling, Azura nodded before letting herself fall backwards into the empty void below. The noirette and her retainers followed suit.

For Corrina, it was just like when she jumped into the canyon; the only change was that she no longer felt afraid. The songstress didn't lie at all; she had been telling the truth the entire time, just like the princess believed.

 _I have faith in her… and I'm certain she feels the same._

* * *

Not even a few minutes passed before the group found themselves in near the bridge from where they had leapt off. Corrina's heart was ablaze with hope; there truly _was_ a third option now, one that involved neither of her homes needing to be destroyed. All she had to do was tell them of-

" _You'll… disappear."_

Her ideal shattered just as fast it had formed. Even if there was a mutual enemy both kingdoms had… she possessed no method of conveying the truth.

"How… are we going to tell them?" Corrina looked to Azura and saw that the maiden was in a state of thought. "Azura…?"

"When dusk turns to dawn, and dawn turns to dusk… the path below shall be revealed."

Jakob blinked. "Dusk to dawn…? What the devil does that mean?" Gunter's eyes lit up with realization. "Dawn to dusk… I believe it's referencing the time of year when the skies over Nohr and Hoshido become switched. If I'm correct… we have several months, perhaps even an entire year before then."

Corrina folded her arms. "In that case… we need to gather allies. There _must_ be people who don't want this fighting to continue. We just have to convince them." Azura shook her head and looked at the black-haired noble with worry. "But how will you convince them Corrina? Both kingdoms have branded you as a traitor…"

Corrina closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "I… I will find a way. Somehow, I will get them to listen." Azura smiled. "...Very well. If anyone can do it, I'm certain it is you," she said with encouragement. "Let's try Hoshido first. I somehow believe they will be more willing to listen."

"Lead the way!" Both princesses walked off, giggling as if they had reverted to young children at play. Felicia ran after them, nearly stumbling as she did so. Gunter began to follow until Jakob cleared his throat. He turned around and frowned. "Do you require something, Jakob?"

"Oh, just a request is all," Jakob replied sarcastically. "I'd like a refund on the many tears I mistakenly wept during your so-called death." Gunter snarled and shook his head. "At the very least, it's good to know your sense of wit hasn't deteriorated."


	6. Xenologue: Anna on the Run

Xenologue: Anna on the Run

"I'm beginning to wonder if taking this path was a mistake," Corrina said with exasperation. The falling snow did little to aid her, either. Panting and clutching his chest, Jakob managed to speak up.

"Lady Corrina, might I suggest we hurry along? From what I remember, this area is home to a very… notable group of bandits."

Felicia tilted her head, puzzled at the butler's remark, before blinking and covering her mouth with a yelp of surprise. "Jakob, you don't mean those pirate-people, do you?" Now it was Corrina's turn to be confused.

"Pirates? What are you talking about? There's not even any water around here…"

" **Come on out, lassy! Yer surrounded!"**

Corrina turned in the direction of the voice and narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like these bandits have found a potential victim… let's go and show them how wrong they are." She ran off, and her friends followed suit.

At the same time the princess made her way to the source, a rather uncommon scene was unfolding between two very muscular men. The pair was also tanned, although how they had managed to keep it upon a mountaintop was nothing short of a mystery. These two men, Lloyd and Llewelyn, were brothers from parts unknown. The thing that set them apart, according to witnesses, was the almost homoerotic relationship they had with one another. It did not help when one looked at their attire, or lack thereof.

Lloyd knocked on the wall, chuckling like a dim fool. "Come on out, ye stowaway!" After several minutes, the mentioned 'stowaway' emerged; a young woman with blazing red hair, and a beautifully designed bow. She sighed, shaking her head in shame.

"When are you two gonna learn that you can't catch me? I can run circles around the both of you, and we all know it."

Llewelyn let forth a sharp gasp but his inability to contain the laughter gave away his true feelings. "Arr, shiver me timbers Lloyd! She be right!" The woman groaned, placing a hand upon her forehead. Dealing with these two was proving to be a challenge in and of itself.

"Really? 'Arr'? 'Shiver me timbers'? You pair make sorry excuses for pirates." Grinning, she closed an eye and wagged her finger. "Why, I bet you don't even know Shanty Pete's real name!" With a hearty giggle, she pulled tighter on her cloak to better brace against the chilling winds.

"Poseidon's Beard, Lloyd! We ain't got a chance!" Llewelyn laughed and wiped his nose, much to the woman's disgust. "If we only had a bigger crew of swabbies!"

Lloyd chuckled. "Well, it be fortune that I have just that!"

The woman blinked and grimaced. "Oh dear…"

All of the sudden, the woman found herself surrounded on all sides by Lloyd's 'reinforcements'; but something was very, _very_ unique about them.

They all looked identical. It was a family of dopplegangers.

Lloyd grinned. "Meet Llarry, Llars, Llindon, Llambert, Llucas, and Llance."

"While not forgetting Llam, Liam, Lleth, Llamar, and Tom." Llewelyn finished before laughing. After he finished, the hulking berserker cleared his throat. "Now then, we offer ya a chance to become our prisoner! Or else ye pay a visit to Davy Jones' locker! Ar har har!"

At those words, Corrina and the others finally arrived. The noirette narrowed her eyes and gasped. "Gods! That woman is under attack by an army!"

Felicia shook her head. "No, milady… it would seem that they are the 'unique' bandits Jakob mentioned." Corrina looked at her retainer, eyes wide. "I feel like I will regret this… but in what way are they 'unique', Felicia?"

The scion gulped nervously. "W-well, from what I can gather… they are bandits who have made a name for themselves by pretending to be pirates… I use the term loosely as well."

"Yes, you mentioned that…" Corrina said, swallowing her nervousness.

"But what _really_ sets them apart is, well… they all look alike. It's a group of doppelgangers, you could say."

Corrina grinned and chuckled. "Are you serious? They can't all look… the…" She paused and blinked, rubbing her eyes just to make sure she was seeing correctly. "...Gods, you were being serious."

One of the men saw Corrina's group out of the corner of his eye and approached her. "Arr, what have we here? A little girl? Arr, you best give us yer booty!"

Corrina sighed and drew the Yato from her custom-made sheath. "Why is my life so confusing…?" The man chuckled and moved to grab the young princess before violently stopping in his tracks. His eyes went bloodshot and blood trickled from his mouth before the princesses sacred blade was removed from his chest.

The noble grimaced and looked away from the man she had just killed; how many lives would she have to take in this journey? How many would die by her hand?

 _How many of these people have families they will never see again because of what she has done, and what she will yet do?_

 **No. I must believe in myself, just as Azura believes in me.**

Taking a deep breath, Corrina pointed the Yato forward. "We make for the hostage! Protect her at all costs!"

With a rallying cry, the group dispersed and made for the massive bandit troupe; all the while, Corrina did not notice the shock and disturbance that was apparent within the eyes of her friends.

 _Dodge. Parry. Slash. Dodge. Parry. Slash._

Corrina's mind was on autopilot as she cut a bloody swathe through the horde, keeping her face stern and calm as each body fell upon the cold, wet ground. Slowly but surely, the pure white was corrupted and made a dark red as each man fell to the onslaught.

Azura's eyes widened with sheer terror at the sight unfolding before her; there was no mercy in the girl's actions, no quarter given to her foes. One of the bandits panted heavily and ran towards Azura but she didn't notice until he held the songstress tightly against him with his blade placed frighteningly close to her neck. She held her breath and went completely mute as the bandit leaned close to her.

"Don't even make a sound, y'hear? Yer gonna be my ticket outta here, swabbie."

Azura glared at him and shook in his grip, only to stop immediately upon feeling the pressure of the blade against her jugular. As she was tugged backwards, a tear began to fall down her face. Was she to die here? A victim, nay, a _prisoner_ to some crude brigand who would take and disgrace her?

 _Corrina… someone, help…!_

A bloodcurdling yet abrupt scream sounded from her captor and she felt something sticky and warm land upon her face. Azura froze in place before shakingly turning behind her… and instantly regretted she had done so.

The brigand who had been holding her was dead beyond a doubt; his _head_ had been removed from his shoulders, and blood spurt out of the stump where it once stood. His head had rolled a short distance away from where it was once firmly placed, and was a thing of sheer horror. The face had contorted into a scream, mouth agape with fear. And standing in front of the severed cranium…

... _was Corrina, her navy blue cape now blotched with stains of red_. She turned her gaze to Azura, and stared for several moments before collapsing. Shaking herself free of shock and apathy, the singer scrambled towards the noirette and placed the side of her head against the cold, metallic skin-tight armor of her savior. She held her breath, listening for a heartbeat.

... _one, two… one, two… one, two…_

She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that the princess was still alive. Quickly looking around to ensure both herself and Corrina were out of sight, Azura carefully hoisted Corrina onto her shoulder and went into one of the buildings.

"You are **excused**!" Jakob exclaimed as he swung his knife upwards with fierce strength, causing the testosterone-fueled simpleton known as Lloyd to soar into the air and crash against a stone wall. He groaned and made a variety of pained sounds before drifting into a trauma-induced sleep.

Llewelyn gasped, covering his hands with his hands before glaring towards Jakob with anger. "I'll teach you not to hurt my dear Lloyd!" With what could only be assumed to be a battle cry, the berserker ran towards Jakob. The butler, however, was much more versed in the art of combat as he easily sidestepped the man's clumsy approach thus causing him to stumble and fall face-first into the snow. Felicia jumped onto his back, delivering a swift dropkick to his spinal area that knocked him out instantaneously. Dusting herself off, she looked to where the woman was… and gasped.

The stone walls had been painted in viscera and gore. Each and every one of the bandits was scarcely recognizable, despite still having human forms. The maid quivered with fear as she took in the gruesome display before her. "Oh gods… did… did Lady Corrina…?"

"She did all this, if that's what you were wondering." The maid looked over and saw the woman from earlier turn a corner and approach her. Her face was visibly disturbed, though considering the scene that lay before both girls it was only natural.

"I-I'm sorry about this… I never thought milady could ever be this vicious… we never meant to kill your friends..." The red haired woman shook her head and gave a half-hearted grin. "It's alright. And these guys weren't my friends in the first place," she said with a wink. "These guys stole something of mine, and I was just here to reclaim it." Looking around, she raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which… where'd your leader go?"

"I'm right here."

The woman smiled and winked at the now-awake Corrina. "Thanks for the save. My name's Anna, by the way. I'm better known as the 'secret seller' though. That's where my real job is after all; sales!" Anna gave a wide smile and a 'v-for-victory' sign with her right hand before rubbing the back of her neck. "But still… I don't think I could ever begin to repay a debt like this. Normally, I'd offer a huge sale but saving my life wouldn't begin to cover that…"

Corrina shook her head and smiled. "It's payment enough to see you safe, I assure you. Just knowing you pulled through alright works well for me." Anna, on the other hand, was not convinced. "But that wouldn't sit right with me… I mean, there must be SOME-thing…" As if on cue, the rogue's eyes ran up and down the princess' garb. "Actually," she said half-smirking. "Looking up close, your clothes seem kinda unique… like something royalty might wear. Am I warm?"

Corrina blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Royalty…? You wouldn't be that far off actually…" Anna winked, a wide smile having come across her face. "No kidding! You're actually a blueblood?"

"Blueblood? I… I'm afraid I don't follow, Ms. Anna…" Anna waved her hand, chuckling heartedly. "Just Anna is fine. Anywho, blueblood is a term for people of royal birth. Used by people like me, y'know? Merchants and the like."

"I… see. Thank you Ms- I mean, Anna." The redhead burst into a laughing fit upon hearing Corrina's stutter. "Wow, you're quite the card aren't you? But I digress… because I've made my choice!" With another wink and a wide grin, Anna extended her arm to the raven-haired royal. "Your payment for your services… are my services!"

Corrina blinked, then blinked again before shaking herself free of surprise and uttering the only word that came to mind.

"What?"

Anna giggled and forcibly took Corrina's hand, applying a firm grip. "I'm coming along with you, Lady Blueblood! Sticking with you is bound to be both more entertaining _and_ profitable than I ever would've had with these clowns. Besides, you saved my life. I _have_ to repay you somehow."

Sighing, Corrina looked Anna in the eyes and returned the grip, shaking Anna's hand in the process. "Alright, I guess. It's great to have you on board, Anna."

The merchant winked and gave a light half-bow. "I'm looking forward to seeing where this'll take us, Lady Blueblood!"

And as if to parrot the merchant's words from earlier, Corrina chuckled and shook her head. "Please, just Corrina is fine."

After a few more laughs and jokes, along with ensuring the retrieval of all of Anna's supplies, the group resumed their march. Eventually, the mountain path led back to the mainland, much to everyone's relief. Catching her breath, Azura looked forwards and smiled.

"Corrina, look! There's a village out there! Perhaps we can obtain some rest before resuming the travel to Fort Jinya."

Anna raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Fort Jinya? You guys headed to Hoshido?" Corrina nodded, rubbing the back of her neck in the process. "You could say that…" Just as she was about to explain the circumstances at hand, a scream echoed through the air… coming from the direction of the village.

Turning her attention to the small mass of wooden huts, Corrina waved her friends to follow as everyone hastened to the hamlet.

Not far behind, however, a woman garbed in all black stood perched upon a tree branch. A long scarf covered her mouth, which was curled upwards into a smile.

"You shall not escape, Lady Traitor…"


	7. Paralogue 1: Tragic Start

_Here's a fun little bonus I made for y'all; the lyrics to Azura's song and the main theme of_ Fates _,_ _Lost In Thoughts All Alone_ _. Go ahead and sing along- nobody's gonna stop you. ;)_

Chorus

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

Sky Verse

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away,  
Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom,  
White as a bone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

(Repeat Chorus)

Land Verse

 _Embrace the dark you call a home,  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song  
Of conquest and fate  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day,  
Hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

Depths Verse

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny,  
Just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide,  
Let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness,  
Nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart,  
In time it may become a rose_

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song  
Of silence and blood  
The rain falls but can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells  
Madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry?_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves,  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves…_

"S-stay back! NO!"

A young man screamed in horror before his voice was cut off by the enormous monster before him. Houses were ablaze and the screams of villagers was steadily becoming less audible. An elderly woman and a young girl with curly brown hair panted as they ran from the encroaching horde of eldritch abominations known only as the Faceless.

The woman tripped over an earthen root and fell to the ground, causing the farm girl to shriek in despair.

"Mother! No!" The lass ran back in an effort to help her mother stand up but the woman shook her head and pointed in the direction the girl had been running in.

"Mozu, no! Just run, please! Don't look back!"

Mozu shook her head, tears welling from her eyelids. "Mother, no! You can't-!"

It was too late.

Her mother shrieked in horror as a Faceless gripped her head and tore it directly from her shoulders, ending the cry of desperation. Mozu shook her head, and ran as fast as her two legs allowed her. Hazily, she looked about her surroundings before deciding to take cover in the small patch of forest south of the homes. At best, they wouldn't find her. At worst… she would get to live a little longer.

Meanwhile, on the patch of land just east of Mozu's village, Corrina and her friends had just arrived. Gritting her teeth, the princess shook her head in disbelief.

"The Faceless…? Then, is what Hinoka said true? Is Nohr really using these things to kill innocent people of Hoshido?"

Panting and pulling back on a bowstring, Anna shrugged and looked to her new contractor. "Beats me, but I don't think it's just Hoshido, Miss Blueblood."

Corrina turned, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What makes you say that?"

A branch suddenly snapped, causing the dragon-hybrid to pull an about-face; her eyes widened in surprise as a Faceless was about to strike her. Closing her eyes, she rose the Yato to block but the monster roared in pain. Corrina opened her eyes and saw that the green-skinned killing machine was lying face-up on the ground and had countless arrows protruding from its abdomen. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Anna spinning an arrow and holstering it in her quiver.

"Well… that's why. They don't attack just Hoshidans. They attack pretty much anyone."

 _...Hinoka did say that._

Smiling, Corrina nodded. "Alright… and thanks for the save, Anna. I'm glad we met you."

The merchant smiled and winked. "Think nothing of it, Lady Blueblood! Like I said, you saving my life…" She notched three arrows onto her bow, pulled the string and smirked. "...is something I can't begin to repay!"

She released the string as the three arrows found their individual targets and silenced them, giving a quick fist pump as a gesture of success. It was around then that the others arrived, looking around urgently before turning attention to the young royal who was, for all intents and purposes, their leader.

Gunter bowed, ready for orders. "What would you have of us, milady?"

Corrina turned and pointed the tip of her Yato at the Faceless. "Give them no quarter! If you see any survivors, defend them at all costs!"

Felicia nodded, pulling a pair of knives from her leg straps. "What should we do if we encounter the summoners, milady?"

Corrina turned and waved her hand. "Incapacitate them if you can. Kill them only if the need arises." The maid nodded and dashed towards a small group of Faceless with Jakob in close pursuit. Gunter mounted his horse and cracked the reins, galloping towards the town, leaving Corrina, Azura and Anna near a small bridge on a creek.

"Corrina, look… the forest over there."

Following Azura's words, Corrina squinted her eyes at the small bit of trees and gasped; she couldn't tell exactly, but she saw what looked to be a young girl.

"We have to save her!" The other two nodded and began to run full-speed towards the woods.

Felicia's eyes were steady and unwavering as she maintained a firm gaze upon the steel mask that acted as the only bit of armor for the Faceless. It telegraphed it's moves far too easily in her eyes; a raised right arm meant it was going to try for a fist pound, a raised left indicated a hook and rearing it's back before leaping meant it was going to try for a lethal blow.

 _It's raising the right arm…!_

With a grunt, Felicia sidestepped the monster's attack and instantly became thankful she did; it had swung with such force that it's fist was now wedged into the dirt. Tossing a knife into the air, Felicia jumped and and flipped forwards, delivering a fierce kick into the knife's back. The small blade rocketed forward at such speeds that it sailed cleanly through one of the holes upon the Faceless' mask. It roared in pain and shock before expiring. Felicia panted and sighed.

"Why am I so good at fighting? I don't want to be a warrior… I want to be a good maid for milady…"

"Gods damn you!" Felicia turned and gasped to see Jakob surrounded… and wounded. A small blotch of red was soaking through his shoulder and a trickle of blood crept out from his mouth. Closing her eyes, the maid regained her composure before dashing towards one of the monsters, stepping to it's side and slicing it with a pair of kunai. "Jakob, I'll back you up!"

The butler huffed and grinned, drawing a shuriken from his holster. "Shall we commence cleaning, Felicia?"

She nodded, a wry smile creeping across her mouth. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Jakob."

Gunter huffed with effort as he swung his lance in a sweeping motion, clearing away a small area before him. He then took another look around the village and sighed. Still no sign of any survivors, or even a summoner for that matter. Part of him sincerely hoped that the people had managed to escape, but he knew the likelihood of that wasn't high. The old man was a veteran of many wars, and knew first-hand the awful truth when it came to survivors and raids.

More oft than not, there were never any survivors. It was a stone-cold fact the knight had grown accustomed to.

Perhaps too much so, in fact.

That thought was quickly put aside as the knight caught a glimpse of two Faceless attempting to break into a barricaded home. The wood was flimsy and decayed, which likely explained how quickly the monsters were tearing it down. Gunter smirked and reared his horse in the direction of the pair before kicking his spurs and breaking into a charge. One of the creatures ceased attacking the barricade and slowly turned around.

The last thing it saw was the tip of a spear before being skewered alongside its ally. The sudden shift in weight forced Gunter to drop the weapon from his grip, lest he be pulled from the mount he sat upon.

"Woah there, easy." Gunter shushed and whispered calmly in an effort to relieve his steed of any stress as the horse slowed to a trot. He smiled and ran a hand over the stallion's mane before dismounting and walking back to his discarded two Faceless were lying on top of one another as black ooze seeped from beneath their still corpses. Gunter placed a foot atop the creature's face and gripped the spear with both hands, taking in a deep breath.

Grunting with effort, the knight yanked the spear upwards whilst keeping his boot firmly planted upon the monster. He felt his old muscles strain themselves and beads of sweat began to moisten his brow as he continued to pull the weapon out from it's victims. It eventually gave way and easily pulled free of the monsters it had felled. Gunter sighed and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Gods, but I am getting old…"

Mozu didn't so much dare take a breath of air, keeping her body completely still. Her heart was pumping furiously and her eyes were swelled up with fear and worry. She could _smell_ the rotten flesh of the abomination it was that close to her hiding place; a small little hollow at the bottom of a relatively large elm tree. The beast's enormous and hideously green feet were right in front of her. Her heart stopped as the creature let out a low hiss and punched the trunk, causing her to lose some composure and hyperventilate.

The tree ceased shaking as the monster's legs started to bend, causing Mozu to whimper and cry. Each passing second made the tension unbearable, until it's face met Mozu's and it roared. It pulled its right arm back, rearing for a punch. Mozu shut her eyes, praying to whatever god was listening for the pain to be instant.

"Don't even _try_!"

The monster roared with a mixture of anger and surprise, causing the village girl's eyes to shoot open.

Standing in front of her was a black-haired woman wearing an intricately designed silver armor and a flowing navy blue cape. In her right hand was a stunningly ornate longsword although it's design was very odd. Her eyes fell upon the woman's feet, which were strangely bare. She got no time to ponder the reason however, because the woman was gone just as fast she had appeared.

The Faceless standing before Corrina was enormous; almost identical to two of herself standing on top of the other and as wide as two fully grown stallions. Closing her eyes, the princess counted to three before opening them once more… to find that she had been surrounded, against all odds. Corrina silently cursed her luck as she attempted to analyze the sudden increase in threat. Two 'regular-sized' Faceless stood at her back and left side. The giant one, which she decided to label as the leader, towered before her. Swallowing the rising nervousness that was trying to make it's way up her throat, she gripped the Yato with both hands and narrowed her eyes.

"I can do this… I _can_ do this…"

The Faceless on her left lunged forward and swiped at the princess with its spiked fist. Corrina barely managed to evade the blow, but its attack took off a piece of her armor nonetheless. She winced slightly and swung the divine sword in a wide sweeping arc, removing the creature's upper body from its torso.

She panted heavily and gripped her right shoulder before pulling it back to see her hand was stained with a small amount of blood. She grimaced; swinging her sword was going to prove a challenge if her arm was injured.

The Faceless behind her reared it's back and clasped both hands together. Widening her eyes, Corrina spun around and just barely managed to raise her weapon in time for a parry. The sheer force of the blow shook her to the core, making her stumble backwards. The monster tried to attack again, but an arrow to the back of its head ended that attempt. It fell over and dissolved into a black ooze as Anna ran towards her new client, helping her stand.

"You okay there, Lady Corrina?"

The princess nodded, smiling. "I've been better." Both turned their gazes towards the giant Faceless as Azura hurried to the raven-haired noble's side.

"This may be a challenge," Azura said worriedly.

"We just have to stay strong," Corrina said, adapting a firm and commanding stance. "As long as we don't give up… we _will_ make it through."

The Faceless roared with anger and power as all three girls broke formation and began the attack. Anna released arrow upon arrow into the giant's legs while Azura drove her spear into its heel. The monster swung at the songstress with rage but failed to connect the blow as its target had just narrowly evaded the strike by lying down. Bellowing with anger, Corrina jumped up it's arm and leapt high into the air. The Faceless' gaze met hers and she pointed the tip of her blade directly at it.

" _This… ends… NOW!_ "

Corrina plunged at high speed and forced the Yato into it's cranium. The giant Faceless roared in agony before falling onto it's back and ceasing to be. Quickly, Corrina yanked the blade from the monster's head before sighing.

"I think… that's the last of them." She turned and carefully approached the tree hollow; she was certain that the girl was in there.

"It's alright to come out. It's safe now."

No response. Biting her lip, Corrina leaned in further.

"W-Watch out!"

The princess quickly turned to see a straggler Faceless rush up to her with it's fist retracted for a jab. Corrina could only blink before the creature stopped moving, uttered a throe of death and pain, and finally collapsing. Standing behind it was a young girl around Corrina's own age. Her face was freckled but free of spots or blemishes. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and there were two baubles holding a small strand in place. Her clothes were very ordinary; a simple brown and white tunic with brown work gloves as well.

"That…" The girl panted and unsteadily walked back several steps. "...that was for my mother." She finally lost her balance and fell against a tree, breathing heavily. Her eyes were red from tears and her hands were trembling. Swallowing, Corrina cautiously approached the young villager.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "I'm fine…"

Corrina nodded and smiled a bit. That put her mind at ease, knowing that she wasn't hurt. "Listen… what's your name?" She placed her left hand over her chest, grinning. "I'm Corrina." Hesitantly, the girl swallowed and climbed to her feet. "My name's Mozu…" She spoke with a very heavy amount of sorrow in her words, though given what she had just been through not even an hour ago Corrina could not blame her.

"Listen," she said in a calm and caring tone. "Do you have any family or relatives nearby? We'd be happy to take you there." Mozu shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "There's… there's nothing left… Mother… everyone…"

Corrina's chest tightened with pain and remorse. "I… I'm so sorry, Mozu. Truly, I am." Azura walked up next to the princess and placed a comforting hand upon Mozu's shoulder. "Mozu… you may not be aware… but you have a hidden power dwelling within your veins."

Mozu swallowed and blinked. Her eyes were bloodshot but slowly becoming more alive. "A… hidden power…?"

"Yes," Azura said calmly. "You carry dragon blood within your veins."

This sudden reveal floored the raven-haired noble.

Had Azura just said that? Did Mozu, a common _village girl_ , actually carry within her the blood of the royal families?

Mozu was in shock as well. "I… have dragon blood? You mean like the royalty of Nohr and Hoshido?"

Azura nodded. "I am unsure how, but you do indeed. It pulses within your very being." Wiping her eyes once again, Mozu slowly in the direction of her mother's headless corpse while Corrina and Azura followed close behind. Without a sound, the villager began to dig a small hole before laying the woman's body into it and covering it with rocks. She placed both hands upon her chest and cried slightly.

"Mother… please watch over me. I'm going to protect Ms. Corrina's family…"

Suddenly, the area around the makeshift grave bloomed with life. Flowers of many different colors sprung from the soil, surrounding the stones with a level of unparalleled beauty. In the span of only several minutes the lifeless dirt and stone now flourished with color. Mozu stepped backwards, completely in awe of what had just transpired.

"Did… did I really just do that…?"

Corrina was in a state of shock, but managed to force herself out of it to give Mozu a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"That's right. You did all that, Mozu. There was a dragon vein where you were standing, and you managed to activate it."

"So… I really do have dragon blood then…!" Mozu's lips curled into a large smile as she turned and bowed her head. "W-what I said about protecting your family… I don't want to live in fear anymore. Please, let me come with you…"

Corrina bit her lip in hesitation. "Are you… are you sure about this? Our family… we get into a lot of battles. Very dangerous ones, in fact."

Mozu nodded. "I'm sure. I won't run and hide, waiting for the end." Her face turned serious. "If I'm going to die… I want to face it head-on."

Her voice was firm and filled with confidence, which ultimately resulted in a smile from Corrina. "...Okay, if that's your choice. I have to admit, you sound like one of us already. But just remember that you're not alone, okay?" Mozu nodded and bowed her head with respect. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

At that moment, Gunter, Jakob and Felicia had just made their way back to the group. Upon seeing Mozu, the elderly knight let out a sigh of relief. One survivor was always better than none. Corrina gave one more glance to ensure everyone was standing with her before nodding.

"Okay, let's resume before night falls. Fort Jinya shouldn't be that much farther."

Everyone agreed and Corrina turned around… before clutching her waist and kneeling in pain. An arrow had pierced her side and was embedded beneath her skin.

"Milady!" Felicia screamed and rushed to her liege's side, frantically rummaging through her emergency kit for any kind of first aid. Procuring a bandage and some gauze, Jakob kneeled next to her, took the gauze from her hands and examined the wound. As he did so, a voice called out to the group. It was clearly feminine as well.

"We finally found you, traitorous scum!"

Gritting her teeth while sweating, Corrina glanced up to her attacker… or more specifically, attackers.

The entire group had been surrounded in the blink of an eye, and weapons were drawn on all sides. Panting, Corrina raised her hand to signal her friends.

"Everyone, wait… we're outnumbered. We… we surrender."

One of the attackers, a tall woman clad in samurai armor, stepped forward and grinned. "You have caused us no end of trouble, Lady Traitor."

Gunter scowled and stepped forward. "I insist you explain what you're here for. If it is to execute us, then know I don't plan to go down without a fight."

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Execute…? Well, not yet. First we take you to Fort Jinya to be judged and convicted for your crimes per Lord Yukimura's orders."

Corrina looked up and shook her head. "Yukimura ordered this…?" The woman laughed once more and motioned for two ninjas to grab the royal and hoist her up. "If you want to blame anyone… blame Lord Ryoma. He is the one who gave the approval." Corrina's eyes widened with disbelief as she shook her head.

"No…! You're lying! I refuse to believe that Ryoma would do such a thing!" She tried to lunge forward but stopped, crying out in pain from the arrow that was still puncturing her torso. The samurai grinned and turned around, waving a hand signal for the other troops to follow her.

As the group was marched off to Fort Jinya, two things came to the front of Corrina's mind.

One, they were going to Fort Jinya albeit not in the way they had planned to.

And two, Ryoma had ordered his younger sister to be put to death.

Immediately, she began to wonder if heading for Hoshido first rather than Nohr was the best choice.

It was far too late to ponder that idea now.


	8. Chapter 4: Traitor's Brand

_The story thus far…_

 _The truth behind the conflict has been revealed; Anankos, the King of Valla, is subtly orchestrating the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Her chosen fate made clear, Corrina decides that the only way for Anankos to fall is if Nohr and Hoshido work together._

 _Moving through the mountains, the group encountered a wandering merchant named Anna, who was being pursued by bandits. After a quick rescue, the 'Secret Seller' is recruited into the small brigade. Not long after, they come upon a village besieged by the Faceless and hurry to the rescue. The only survivor, Mozu, insists on joining the young royal's cause but not before demonstrating her ability to activate Dragon Veins._

 _But just as our heroes prepare to resume travel to Fort Jinya, they are ambushed by Hoshidan forces, who wish to take them to the very same fort…_

Night had fallen by the time Fort Jinya had been reached. The process happened so fast; one minute, Corrina was outside. The next, she was inside a cell with the arrow still plunged within her side. She moaned and tightly gripped the wounded area, trying hard to hold back her cries of agonized pain.

"Corrina- I mean, Lady Corrina?"

The noble glanced upwards and met the eyes of Mozu, who was gazing at the wound with deep concern. "I… I think I can help you, if you'll allow me."

Corrina could only nod in response; the pain was getting to be unbearable, and at this point she welcomed any solution. Crawling over, Mozu tightly gripped the arrow shaft with her left hand and braced against the stone wall.

"This is gonna hurt… a lot. I'm sorry about this."

 _Wait, what?_

Corrina's eyes shot wide and she screamed as Mozu pushed the arrow all the way through the young princess' abdomen, causing the tip to penetrate the opposite side. Grunting, she then snapped the front end off before pulling the now-tipless shaft out from where it entered. Corrina wailed and cried, clenching her bleeding torso with every bit of strength she could muster.

"Hold still please… I gotta get this right…"

Looking down, she watched as Mozu quickly applied a cotton bandage to the bleeding area. It turned red before finally slowing down, along with the pain. Mozu gently placed a hand on Corrina's back, smiling.

"Just breath, alright?"

Corrina nodded and did as she was instructed. After several minutes, she looked up. "I didn't know you could do first aid…" Mozu blushed and shook her head profusely.

"First aid? Nah, it's not anything that special… just a little bit of supplies I had on me. I was plannin' to go hunting before those monsters…" She began to whimper. This time, Corrina placed a hand upon the villager's shoulder.

"It's alright… strange as it sounds, I… sort of understand how it feels losing those closest to you." Mozu wiped her eyes and blinked with awe. "You do?"

Corrina nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I mean… I haven't lost anyone truly dear to me… but I know that feeling of losing everything and being forced to start anew." The villager blushed and turned away. "Aw shucks Lady Corrina… don't get me all worked up…" Corrina giggled before yawning. The entire day had worn her out, and the loss of blood from earlier only served to hasten her encroaching tiredness along.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. And almost as quickly, it was morning. The cell doors swung open and the princess was violently awoken by a shrill cry.

"Wake up, villain! It is time for your judgement!"

Groaning and rubbing her eyes, Corrina blinked several times before looking at the person who had more or less served as an alarm.

She was a young woman, possibly one or two years below the dragon princess. Her hair was light brown and rather unruly, though given it's length she wasn't that surprised. It was tied and haphazardly straightened into short side tails, with two small ribbons at the base.

Her armor was a very pristine white, embroidered with blue and gold trimmings while a short cape extended from the back of her waist, stopping just shy of her knees. She wore a single pauldron on her left shoulder, with a design mimicking that of a wing. The Hoshido emblem was emblazoned upon the chest area in bright gold. The only item on her person that did not match the rest of her attire was the small ornately crafted speartip hanging from her belt.

The girl walked into the cell and grabbed Corrina's arm, hefting her upwards. The princess frowned and closed her eyes as the young soldier led her out into the fort entrance. The rest of her allies were already there, wearing faces of discomfort and worry. She was curious as to how she had remained asleep while the others were marched outside but dismissed the thought upon seeing the figure at the top of the small stairway that led into Fort Jinya.

"Yukimura…"

The Hoshidan strategist frowned deeply and pushed his glasses up as he slowly descended to the captured party.

"We meet once again… Lady Traitor." He spat the last two words with pure venom, causing Corrina to wince but not say anything back. Yukimura's gaze then turned towards Azura. "The same goes for you as well, Lady Azura. You were raised and treated just as any member of Hoshidan royalty… and you had no difficulty turning your back to us when it suited you most."

Azura looked away, frowning at the tactician's blunt words. Gritting her teeth, Corrina shook her head and glared directly at the middle-aged battle planner.

"You're wrong, Yukimura. Neither of us have betrayed Hoshido! I am not your enemy… and neither is Nohr! If you would just listen-"

Yukimura stamped his foot and glared at Corrina, eyes ablaze with anger. "Silence!" His voice was filled with rage, which served to betray the calm demeanor he was attempting to put forth. "I will not stand and be deceived by your poisonous words," he said, starting to pace back and forth. "Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and brightest. And on top of everything, Lord Ryoma has gone missing…" He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at the girl who, at that moment in time, he felt only contempt for. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you aided those vile Nohrians in capturing Lord Takumi!" Both Corrina and Azura gasped sharply as the former took in what she had heard.

"It… it can't be… my brothers… missing?"

 _SMACK_.

For the second time in less than a week, Corrina was slapped. By a Hoshidan, no less.

"Your _brothers_!?" Yukimura screamed. Corrina grimaced and rubbed her stinging cheek as her mother's aide trembled with anger. "You DARE to still consider yourself a member of the royal family!?" Closing her eyes, Corrina shook her head and bowed in shame. "N-no, that's… I just… I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…"

"I don't want excuses," he said. Corrina looked up and saw that he was now riding atop a bizarre mechanical beast with a lion's face. "I want you to pay for your betrayal." He nodded to the soldiers standing behind Corrina and her group; but rather than a blade to the neck, their hand bindings were cut to make room for a weapon. Once more, the divine arm was in her hands, filling her with otherworldly power.

"Although I personally am against this notion, _especially_ for traitors…" He narrowed his eyes. "...Lord Ryoma instructed me to give you trial by combat so that you may die with honor, or what little you still possess. Take pride knowing that you are the one chosen to wield the Yato… you do not deserve to wield Hoshido's blessed weapon." He jumped up and stood balanced on his machine. "Know this, however; I will ensure that you pay for your crimes… with your life!"

With that said, Yukimura retreated into the back of the Fort while the defenders took up positions within and outside the walls. Corrina bit her lip and gripped the Yato's hilt while Azura stood at her side, spear in hand.

Mozu was breathing deeply in an effort to maintain her composure, holding her naginata close to her chest. Anna's face was stoic as she pulled on her bowstring slightly to ensure it was taut. Jakob and Felicia were crouched low, the latter having a knife in both hands and the former reaching for the ones in his bag. Gunter sat atop his horse, positioned between his fellow retainers.

Yukimura's hand flew forth as his voice resounded throughout the fort walls.

"Let the trial commence!"

The brunette from earlier raised her weapon, a beautifully crafted lance, and smiled. Corrina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw what the girl sat upon; a pegasus. A very strong and powerful one by the looks of it.

She couldn't tell the creature's gender but it was clear the girl took exceptional care of it. It's coat was brilliant and clean, and no part of it's body displayed weakness or mistreatment.

There was one other pegasus rider behind her but something struck her as odd. Before she could figure it out, the knight charged.

"Let's give 'em all we got! For Hoshido!"

The other rider followed close behind, her eyes set upon the apparent 'weakest member' of the group.

Mozu yelped in fear and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the warrior's naginata. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Mozu rose her own spear just in time to block another strike. The sudden parry startled the knight's mount, which whinnied before throwing her off its back. The woman cried in surprise before hitting the ground with a solid 'thud' as her pegasus flew off into the sky, leaving its rider groaning and rolling upon the dirt. Mozu let forth a light chuckle as she wiped her brow.

"Huh… what do ya know…?" She didn't have time to celebrate though; a shuriken punctured her arm and left her crying in pain, slumped against the fort wall. Anna quickly nocked an arrow and took aim at the attacker, a ninja. Right before she let go of the string, Corrina yelled.

"Don't kill them if you can help it! Remember, they aren't our enemy!"

Grinning, Anna let forth a sharp whistle. The ninja glanced up and looked over before widening his eyes in panic. The merchant winked and stuck out her tongue.

"Slashing more than _prices_!"

Anna released the arrow, watching as it soared through the air before puncturing the man's upper right leg. He screamed and fell to the ground, gripping the fresh wound now present on his thigh. Remembering Mozu, she sprinted over to the whimpering village girl and began examining the wound.

Meanwhile, the brunette sky knight pulled on her mount's reins and grinned, pointing the tip of her lance at Corrina.

"My name is Cy-" Almost instantly, she shook her head and took a deep breath. "S-sorry, sorry! Let me start over!" Raising an eyebrow, Corrina simply nodded. She was unsure of what was going on, in all honesty, but decided to play along regardless.

Clearing her throat, the sky knight once more pointed her lance at the young princess. "My name is Ayane, loyal retainer to Lady Hinoka." Corrina bit her lip, hesitating. The girl, whose name she now knew to be Ayane, continued. "Lady Hinoka loves you dearly, Corrina... and made me promise that if our swords were to cross, I would see that your end is quick and painless. Prepare thyself, rogue!"

Ayane leaned forward onto her pegasus' back and held her lance at her side before lunging forward. Corrina knocked the weapon aside and attempted a horizontal swipe at her sister's retainer but the sky knight was one step ahead. In a brazen and daring maneuver, Ayane flipped over the princess and caught the Yato with a small inward curve near her speartip. Corrina gasped in surprise as Ayane pulled back and sent the princess stumbling for a few steps before regaining her balance. She narrowed her eyes and held the Yato firmly.

"You're no ordinary retainer or soldier… are you?" The sky knight chuckled and pointed her lance towards the heavens.

"Glad ya noticed! I'm actually pretty seasoned believe it or not." She then furrowed her brow and readjusted her grip. "But like I said… I have a duty to uphold. I promise it'll be quick, on my oath as a hero. Please, for Lady Hinoka's sake…" She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Please surrender!"

She lunged forward once more, but not even a second passed when she realized a serious error in her judgement had been made.

She overestimated the distance her pegasus was from the ground.

Corrina dashed and slid under the flying creature, effectively blindsiding the young knight. Ayane turned her head only to cry in pain and fall from her mount, gripping her shoulder. Her lance clattered to the ground while her pegasus instantly came to a halt, having noticed the absence of its partner. Sighing, the brunette chuckled and looked up, sweat pouring down her face.

"I screwed up… pretty bad…"

In that one moment, the young scion of two great kingdoms outplayed her. Following the slide, Corrina jumped into the air and spun around before delivering a fierce slash to Ayane's right arm.

Looking up, Ayane winced in fear at the sight of the raven-haired princess standing over her, sword in hand. Shaking her head, she looked to the ground and forced her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinoka…"

A second passed. Then another. And yet another.

The pain never arrived. Opening her eyes, Ayane gasped to see Corrina flash a smile before turning around and sprinting towards Mozu and Anna. The brunette was silent for several moments before laughing softly.

"Guess I should count my blessings then…"

Skidding to a halt, Corrina knelt beside the freckled girl. "Is it bad?" Anna shook her head, giving a sly wink as she dabbed a small amount of remedy on the girl's wound. Mozu winced at the contact, letting out some pained gasps. The medicine stung slightly, but compared to some of the things she had been through…

 _I can take it. Yup, not a problem._

"Nope, not at all. There was a little bit of poison on the kunai but it was applied without any attention. Barely enough coating to paralyze a fly." Corrina blinked and tilted her head.

"How do you know so much about poisons?" Anna stuck out her tongue and put a finger to her lips.

"Hmm… let's call it a business secret~!" She giggled and began wrapping a bandage while Corrina just sighed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled.

"Azura!"

The songstress nodded before motioning towards the fort entrance. "Felicia and I managed to dispatch most of the guards within the fort walls. From what I believe, only a handful remain." The princess nodded and pointed her Yato into the fort. "Then let's wrap this up." She dashed into the roofless outpost while Azura followed close behind. Just as she turned a corner, a kunai whizzed through the air and embedded in the wall… mere centimeters from the girl's face. Quickly turning in the direction from which it was thrown, she frowned.

Standing at the other side of the corridor was a ninja. He almost reminded the girl of Kaze, if it wasn't for his fiery red hair. His scarf was tattered and he wore less armor than the green-haired Hoshidan warrior. A scar ran across his left eye, and his lower face was covered by a mask. His right eye was directed at the black-haired noble, and filled with malice.

"My name is Saizo, loyal retainer to Lord Ryoma." He slowly walked forward, procuring several more throwing stars from the hidden pockets within his garb. Corrina gulped and lowered into a battle stance, sword at the ready.

"Whatever you may believe about me, Saizo… I can assure it's false."

"Silence, traitor." Saizo spat the words without a hint of kindness. "Your lies cannot fool me. I am certain that you are responsible for the disappearance of my liege. I will not… no, I **cannot** forgive your betrayal." His left eye opened to reveal pure white, devoid of an iris or pupil.

"Prepare to die!" He leapt towards Corrina, roaring viciously, as he brought the kunai down upon her. Corrina raised the Yato and pushed him aside but the ninja would not relent his assault. He jumped backwards onto the corridor wall and pushed himself off, rocketing towards and subsequently colliding with her. The princess slid across the ground while Saizo remained on top. In an instant, Corrina felt his blade against her neck.

"Before I send you to the afterlife, Lord Ryoma gave me a message to ask you." The princess gritted her teeth. "A question?" Her eyes widened instantly afterwards; she realized that her right arm was behind her, out of the ninja's sight. Very slowly, she undid the latch on her pouch that contained her dragonstone.

"He asks why you would betray your true family."

The dragonstone tumbled into her hand and she wrapped her fingers around it, focusing on its power. The blade pressed harder against her neck as Saizo's eyes opened.

"Answer, traitor."

Her mouth curled into a grin; something he decided to ignore.

The ironic part was had he paid attention, he wouldn't have been defeated.

But his pride as a Saizo was too great.

"Because…" Corrina said as horns sprouted from her head and her voice took on an otherworldly tone. "They are my family." Saizo gasped before getting launched into the stone wall, grunting with pain. Looking up, he silently cursed his arrogance and carelessness. Ryoma had warned him of the girl's ability to adapt a dragon's form, and not even he could fight against such a mythical beast.

"This isn't over," Saizo said, struggling to his feet. "I'm retreating for now." With that, he threw a smoke pellet and vanished. Corrina, meanwhile, darted her gaze left to right in an attempt to find where he was.

"Your fate is sealed!"

A sudden blast of primal energy coursed through her body, causing her to lose balance. Her vision blurred as she fought the encroaching darkness in her vision. Standing in front of her was a young woman with light purple hair and several bead accessories ranging from an armlet to a necklace; her hair was tied back with one as well. Her clothing however… well, perhaps 'lack thereof' was a better way to describe it. She work a pair of baggy pants and tabi shoes, but her upper body consisted only of a white one-piece that stopped at her midsection.

"We meet at last, Corrina." Panting, Corrina shook managed to bring herself from the brink of death and stared into the eyes of the spellcaster.

"My name is Orochi, loyal retainer to the late Queen Mikoto." The princess didn't say a thing, prompting the diviner to continue speaking.

"I can't ever forgive you for what you did to Her Highness… even if you are her daughter." She held several tarot cards in front of her and smirked. "Submit to my magic!" On that, she pushed her hand forward, causing a red ox to manifest and charge towards the transformed noble.

 _This can't be how it ends…! Please, not like this…!_

"I won't let you!"

The spell found it's mark… but had no effect. Standing in front of the dragon-noble was Azura; at the last second, she jumped in front of Corrina and somehow managed to block the spell. Orochi gasped and backed away. She couldn't fire off two spells in such a short time. Beneath her helm-like face, Corrina smiled.

 _Thank you…_

Crouching down, Corrina felt power surge within her veins.

"You won't stop me!" Leaping into the air, Orochi barely managed to form a protective layer around her body right as an invisible blade came upon her. The layer managed to absorb some of the force, but shattered due to the sheer force of the princess' attack. Orochi felt her strength leave her body as she flew backwards.

"This… this wasn't…! I'm sorry Yukimura, but I have to retreat!" Clutching her stomach, she limped away to safety.

Seeing no other hostiles, Corrina let her dragon aspect fade and vanish. She lay panting upon the stone floor, clutching her chest tightly. While the spell didn't leave any serious wounds, (though it was likely her dragonskin absorbed the physical trauma) it had directly attacked her mind; her head was spinning with dozens of thoughts. Azura dashed to her side, concern ever apparent upon her porcelain skin.

"I suppose… it's come to this then."

Looking up, Corrina pushed herself from the ground with the Yato and locked eyes with Yukimura, who was sitting calmly atop the mechanized puppet. Azura swallowed and took a few steps back; though it was unwise, she had a strange feeling that the princess should face him one on one. She panted heavily, her ability to stand almost entirely dependent on the divine armament in her grasp. Yukimura placed his hands together and sighed.

"Lady Mikoto… I know you understand what I must do."

Corrina's eyes went wide. She felt her blood boil at his words.

 _What…? What did he just…?_

"I will destroy all who would dare threaten Hoshido…"

Her breathing quickened, and she felt her heart pump rapidly.

 _How dare he…_

 _How dare he claim to know what Mother would want…?!_

"Hoshido must prevail against Nohr, Corrina. It is the only way the world will ever know peace. And so long as you live…" He stood up and pointed a finger to her, causing the machine's mouth to slide open.

"The world will never obtain it!"

The puppet launched an arrow from its maw. Azura gasped and lunged forward, aiming to take the blow in her friend's place. However, time moved slowly from the noble's perspective. Her grip on the Yato was intense, so much to the point she felt her palm burning with pressure. Just like before, a searing heat began to course through her veins; only this time, with intense ferocity.

Her eyes narrowed and she raised swatted the arrow aside with her hand. Both the tactician and songstress gasped, watching in absolute silence as Corrina's body began to shift and mold. Droplets of water flew from her body, and her eyes came alive with blazing tension.

" _Don't act like you know what my Mother wants!"_

Yukimura was stunned. He moved to make a retort but stopped. The princess' head was now that of her draconic form, and two medium sized wings extended from the middle of her back. She arched backwards, let forth a monstrous roar, and fell upon the strategist.

Dashing towards him at nigh incomprehensible speeds, Corrina somersaulted upwards, hitting Yukimura's puppet with destructive power. Instantly regaining her balance, she then transformed her left arm into a bandage-wrapped longsword and stabbed downwards. The blade fell just short of the man's legs, but the attack was far from over. Slamming the Yato into the stone floor, Corrina's blade shook the entire foundation of Fort Jinya. Clearly embedded, the tactical planner began to formulate a counter-attack but stopped, eyes going wide and frozen with terror.

Her right arm had molded into a dragon's maw, and a sphere of pure energy was hurtling towards him. He barely had time to utter a scream as the blast shattered his puppet, sending him skidding across the floor.

Coughing, he looked punched the walkway and shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be true…! How did you even…!" Looking up, he trembled slightly before ultimately bowing his head in shame. "I… I admit defeat… Forgive me, Lady Mikoto…" All the remaining soldiers laid their weapons and shot their hands into the air, surrendering. Several minutes later, the roles from earlier had been switched; now it was Corrina and her allies who stood on the steps while Yukimura and his troops kneeled in defeat; the tactician himself was wearing a look of disgust.

"To think we would be bested… this is impossible, but yet…" Looking up, he scowled. "So be it. You are free to go. Now kill us and be done with it, vile Nohrians. Do what you love so much, because Hoshido will continue to fight."

Corrina gritted her teeth, and gripped the Yato tightly. Azura's eyes went wide and she dashed forward.

"Corrina! NO!"

 _THWACK._

The man's glasses skittered across the ground, with one of the lenses completely destroyed. Yukimura coughed, and his vision wavered.

He… he had been punched? Not killed?

 _No, wait. Yes, they must be intending to torture us… Nohrian filth…!_

"It would do well to stop your baseless assumptions, Yukimura."

He stopped and looked at her, baffled.

"W-what…? Baseless…? But we have lost…! Is it not common for all Nohrians to execute their prisoners?"

"Considering you still think of me as allied to Nohr, then yes. It **is** baseless."

All of the soldiers gasped and stared at the black-haired noble. Yukimura huffed and closed his eyes, paying her words no mind.

"But I don't understand… why do you not kill us?" Corrina sighed and stabbed the Yato into the dirt. "Because there is no need for any senseless killing. I know a way to end this war but I need help to do it."

The man chuckled and spat at the ground. "Hmpf… helping you means turning against Hoshido. Helping you means turning against everything I know and love. Helping you…" He smirked. "...means abandoning justice. And your excuse is this will 'save' Hoshido? I am no fool, Corrina."

The princess shook her head and sighed. Just as her talk with Azura had given rise to new perceptions several days prior, it was now rather painfully clear the Hoshidans were very closed-minded and selfish. But even so, she refused to believe that about everyone. Surely, some people here wanted this war to stop, ending in true peace...

"Please, just listen to me…" Orochi stuck out her tongue and shook her head wildly, much like a young child. "W-well, maybe if you give back Lady Mikoto, then sure! Give back all the lives you stole and we'll listen!"

Corrina sighed. Orochi was asking for the impossible, and that alone signified she did not believe her words. It was right then that disaster struck.

One of the bindings snapped, and Saizo stood to his feet. Grunting, he procured a small, red bomb from his pocket and lit the fuse. "There is no other way…! I will sacrifice my life to rid our lands of these Nohrian fiends!" Corrina backed away as the wax string began to burn down.

"Saizo! What are you-?" Gunter stepped forward, shielding his young mistress with his body. "He intends to kill us all by killing himself!"

Saizo chuckled, holding the bomb aloft. "Behold what true loyalty and dedication mean!"

" _No! Saizo, you're wrong!"_

The was just about to hit the powder when a shuriken whizzed through the air, cutting it off at the last second. Saizo gasped and looked around. "What…!? Gah!" He was immediately toppled to the ground by a familiar face; one Corrina felt delighted to see.

"Kaze…! And Sakura as well!" Saizo wrestled upon the ground but couldn't push his brother from his back. Sakura stood before him, tears falling from her eyes. "D-don't hurt my sister, Saizo! I won't let you!" Grunting with effort, he managed to push Kaze off only for the emerald-haired ninja to pin him against the wall. Both brothers stared into the other's eyes, sweat pouring from their brows.

"Brother…! Why are you interfering? These people turned against Hoshido! They deserve death!"

Kaze bashed his forehead against Saizo, causing the latter to cease struggling long enough for him to be pinned back to the dirt.

"No, you're wrong! Corrina is trustworthy! Do you recall when I had been captured by Nohr, and my subsequent release not even two days later?"

Saizo finally stopped moving and went silent for a few moments. "...What are you implying?"

"She is the reason I am still breathing, Saizo! She spared me, an enemy who had no qualms about slitting her throat, without even worrying about the dangers of doing so." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "If she was loyal to Nohr, do you think I would even be here?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded. "L-look around, Saizo… during the entire battle, neither Corrina or her friends killed a single defender… Why would she spare lives like that if she truly betrayed Hoshido…? I beg of you… just hear her out!"

Grimacing beneath his mask, Saizo nodded. Angry as he was, he could not disobey a request from a member of the royal family.

"...Very well." Kaze stood and lifted his brother up as well. The red-haired assassin dusted himself, turning his gaze to the raven-haired princess.

"...This does not mean I trust her. But I will listen to what she has to say." Corrina smiled, clearing her throat.

"Nohr… is not the enemy in this war. There is a greater threat behind all of this. The explosion in the plaza… the death of my Mother… King Garon is not responsible for these events." Everyone simply remained quiet as the princess continued speaking. "Some greater force is manipulating events behind the scenes. This force is our true enemy, the one who should all be fighting against!"

Saizo chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. "Heh. An 'invisible foe', is that it? Sounds like the workings of an insane daydreamer. Nothing more." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe her, that much was obvious… but he would be lying if he said it wasn't rather humorous. "Alright then. I'll bite. Who's this 'real enemy' we should be fighting against? Name it."

Corrina opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. If she mentioned it beyond the kingdom's borders…

Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "I… I can't say. I'm sorry, I just can't right now. The only thing I can say is if you want the truth… come to the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change between Hoshido and Nohr. Everything will be made clear by then."

Nobody uttered a word… and then Saizo simply shrugged. "As I expected. Just the ramblings of a traitor looking for fools."

Corrina closed her eyes and raised a hand signal for her allies to cut the bindings. Flexing his wrists, Yukimura grinned and turned. "Well, just as I thought. A complete waste of time. Away with you all." Walking towards Sakura, he took her hand into his and bowed his head. "Come along, Lady Sakura. Let's not linger in the presence of these traitors." He began to walk… but Sakura slapped his hand away, causing him to recoil.

"No…! Corrina, I'm coming with you!"

Yukimura stumbled back, dumbstruck by what he just heard.

"Sakura… are you sure?" The shy girl nodded and smiled. "I-I am. I don't know how, but I'm sure I can be of s-some help!" Shaking himself free of shock, Yukimura ran up to the young Hoshidan princess. "Lady Sakura! Surely you jest-!" Moving behind Corrina, the girl shook her head while clinging tightly to her sister's cape. "I'm sorry, Yukimura… But I believe Corrina is telling the truth!"

Yukimura went completely silent; her words probably left him in a state of pure denial and disbelief. Eventually, he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Lady Sakura… No, I cannot permit this. Even if you are a member of the royal family, I cannot knowingly send you with this traitor. Lord Ryoma would have my head if something were to befall you." He readjusted his glasses and narrowed his gaze. "Surely, you understand. This girl is no longer the sister you wished to come back." He grinned and wagged his finger. "Lady Sakura, please do the right thing and return to Hoshido."

That was the last straw.

"...the hell up."

The man blinked, confused. "What?"

"Shut the hell up, Yukimura! If Sakura wants to travel with me, then it's her choice and her choice alone!

"I know you only want the best for your nation, but what you're preaching is extremism! You may have helped in raising her, but that does not give you immediate rights to make decisions for her! You claim to understand what Mikoto… what my _Mother_ would want, despite her being dead!

"You gave me the impression that all Hoshidans were kind-hearted and sought peace above all else… but I now know that was a lie."

Corrina panted heavily, exhausted by her outburst. Yukimura, on the other hand, simply shook angrily but remained silent. Sighing, Kaze looked back towards his brother and gripped his shoulder. "Saizo… I'm going along with her. Absurd as her story may seem, I've placed my faith in this woman, and I vow to defend her."

"Same here!"

Corrina blinked and managed a small grin as Ayane dashed forward, lance in hand. "Your words were… oh MAN, they were awesome, Lady Corrina! Something a real hero would say, no doubt!"

The princess chuckled and shrugged. "Speaking my mind doesn't make me a hero, but… thank you, I suppose." Ayane nodded before dropping to her knee and bowing her head.

"Lady Corrina, if you would allow me… I'd be honored to accompany you on your quest." She half-expected Yukimura to launch into another screaming rally, but surprisingly he did not. With a comical sigh, Corrina pulled her up and grinned.

"I'd be happy to, but… don't you serve Hinoka?" Ayane nodded, her face having turned serious. "Yes, I do serve Lady Hinoka. But… I have a feeling this is what she'd want me to do. At least, that's what my heart is telling me." Corrina thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright, if you insist. Glad to have you on board, Ayane." The sky knight giggled and gave a light bow. "A pleasure to serve, Lady Corrina!" With that, she ran towards her pegasus to make preparations for the journey ahead.

Saizo huffed and left, walking back into the fort beside Orochi, leaving the tactical savant alone. Smiling, Corrina took Sakura's hand in hers and departed along with everyone else.

As the sun was beginning to set, Corrina decided it was high time to introduce everyone to someone. Almost on cue, a sphere of water manifested in the air and shaped into the form of a small blue and red fish-like creature; an astral dragon, to be precise.

"Lilith… we should take them there, don't you agree?"

Her friend nodded happily and flew closer. "As you wish, Lady Corrina. It's always an honor to serve you… and your friends."

 ** _A/N: Yes, I am writing in the other Awakening children, but they won't play a major role; I'm just adding them for experimentation and flavor. As for the hating on Yukimura... I just don't like that asshat._**


	9. Intermission: The Astral Plane

_The story thus far…_

 _Having managed to achieve victory against Yukimura and his fellow soldiers at Fort Jinya, Corrina gains three new allies in the aftermath; the ninja Kaze, her sister Sakura, and Ayane, one of Hinoka's retainers. Reassured and revitalized, the small brigade is about to head in search of more forces but their leader wishes to reveal something before that..._

Corrina brushed a tree branch from her view as she emerged into a small campsite. It felt very warm and homelike; it was a far cry from the lavish sheets and warm housing the princess had become accustomed to growing up but the familial essence was all the same. Sakura perked up and turned around, her face curling into a wide smile at the sight of her dear sister.

"Big Sister!" Getting up, she quickly walked towards her older sibling. When she got close though, it became hard to maintain eye contact.

"L-listen, um… Corrina, I… thank you for letting me c-come along. I'll do my best! I promise!" She instantly bowed her head, causing the older noble to simply chuckle happily. She was about to say something in response before she heard a voice.

"Lady Sakuraaaaa!"

Corrina looked up and just barely managed to evade a rapidly-descending pegasi with two people sitting atop its back. The winged creature landed smoothly, and both passengers jumped off onto the ground; one male, the other female. The female, who looked to be the younger of the pair, dashed towards Sakura and put herself between the frail princess and her sister. In an instant, Corrina had a blade pointed to her chest.

"Get away from Lady Sakura, villa-" The girl stopped mid-sentence, her mouth agape. A bead of sweat rolled down her face before she finally managed to sheathe her katana.

"Wait… Um, is that… is that you, Lady Corrina?"

Unsure of what she meant, Corrina gulped and nodded. "Um… yes?" The samurai nodded before calmly reassuming her stance. "I see. My apologies, milady. I thought you to be some bandit or rogue."

 _What… what's going on?_

Shaking her head, Corrina forced a smile despite the strange circumstances.

"Er… mind introducing yourself…?"

Quickly, Sakura grabbed the young fencer's hand and smiled. "Oh, um, allow me Sister… t-this is Hana, one of my retainers. The one who was flying the pegasus is my other one, Subaki. T-they're both very close friends of mine." Subaki walked forward with a level of grace and elegance, grinning profusely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. You won't find a more perfect retainer than I."

Corrina couldn't help but snicker at his words, causing the scarlet haired sky knight to blink in confusion. "...Did I say something funny?" The princess shook her head and extended her arm. "No, not at all… it's just nice to meet such… interesting people I guess." Grinning once more, Subaki took Corrina's hand firmly and shook it. Hana walked up and did the same, although without a smile.

"Lady Corrina… Lady Sakura's safety and welfare will be my top priority in this army. That aside, I promise to not let you or anyone else here down."

Corrina nodded and released her hand, although a thought fleeted across her mind.

 _I feel like she's hiding something… along with a level of enmity…_

Sakura turned to face her samurai guardian, clasping both hands together. "Happy as I am to see you both… how did you know where to find me?" Subaki chuckled, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Yukimura told us to come retrieve you and take you home." Corrina moved to intervene but stopped; Subaki wasn't acting hostile or even attempting to secure his master. The same went for Hana; she was just sitting atop a log, examining her sword. Her words from earlier also rang in her head; she had implied that both Subaki and herself were going to join the group. Sakura shook her head and pulled out her rod; it wasn't meant as a weapon but she was prepared for self-defense if the need arose.

"W-what? No, I… I can't- I won't go back!" Hana stood up and gently gripped the shoulder of her young liege. "Calm down, Lady Sakura. We didn't come here for that. In reality… we're here to come along."

Corrina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" Hana turned, frowning slightly. Once more, the princess felt enmity permeate from the long-haired swordswoman. "Because we wanted to hear the truth from her." She didn't say anything else, and Corrina just nodded in understanding. "I… see. Very well. Regardless, it's wonderful to have more allies."

Remembering what she had discussed, the young princess grinned and looked over to the rest of her friends, who were busy chatting away around a fire.

"Everyone, there's something I have to tell you."

A few moments later, the entire group stood before Corrina, waiting patiently. Taking a deep breath, the princess whistled. A few seconds passed before Lilith manifested next to the brigade's leader. Several people gasped, while others just gazed in wonder. Jakob stepped forward, brow furrowed and gaze locked upon the small astral dragon.

"Milady… who or _what_ is that?" Corrina giggled and gestured her hand in front of the once-human stable keeper.

"Well… this is Lilith."

The butler blinked, and then grinned. "Milady, you can't seriously be suggesting that this… thing… is our stable girl?" His mouth instantly retracted after he saw Corrina glare at him with slight anger.

"She is, Jakob. And I think the time has come where I show to you a place we can all rest and recover easily." Facing her friend, Corrina nodded. Lilith smiled before closing her eyes. The small crystal in her grasp shone brightly, and in a single moment… the scenery changed.

A large castle, easily the size of a city, spanned before them. Tall and sturdy walls lined the outside, making it akin to a fort or outpost. Everyone gazed in wonder while the two girls smiled. Finally, Corrina broke the silence. "This is our new base from here on out. We'll be much safer from bandit attacks or sudden raids compared to the outside." Felicia rubbed the back of her neck before nervously raising her hand.

"What's up, Felicia?" The maid nodded and cleared her throat. "M-milady, um… why didn't you show it until now?" Corrina smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I wanted to wait until we had some more allies." Turning, she raised her hand and the great double-doors opened to allow entrance. The interior was just as majestic as the outside; a water channel flowed throughout the entirety and a port rested with several ships at the western end. Small bridges divided the plateaus, where a variety of buildings stood; they were closed, but looked pristine and well-maintained regardless. At the center stood a tall tree with a large hut at the top. And towards the northern end was the castle itself, towering over the walls as a symbol of power.

Lilith cleared her throat and flew in front of the princess' face. "Alright Lady Corrina; let's create some structures!" Corrina nodded and walked towards the center while everyone else followed. Lilith stopped them however, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Corrina needs to focus for this to work. Please understand."

The young princess closed her eyes and placed her hands together as she began to focus her mind. A small glyph formed at her feet, rapidly expanding in size and glowing all the same. In an instant, the princess opened her eyes and plunged the Yato into the middle of the magic circle. A blinding flash of light erupted from the center, and once it rescinded… the castle had come alive.

The shops had opened, signs painted and stocked with merchandise. On another section, several farms and mines had been formed. A large barracks stood next to the castle entrance, bearing the seals of Nohr and Hoshido on a single flag that fluttered in the calm breeze.

Panting, Corrina gripped her chest and turned, wearing perhaps the largest smile in her life. Everyone's eyes fell upon her… and everyone was smiling, whether from it be from amazement or newfound inspiration. Azura walked forward, pulling the Yato from the ground and presented it to the young raven-haired noble.

"We stand with you, Corrina."

The princess smiled and nodded, taking the Yato and stepping forward.

"Everyone… I know that working together will not be easy. It's not a simple thing, having to cooperate with the people of a nation that has been a longstanding enemy of your own."

Taking a deep breath, she continued whilst trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"But this war that I am fighting, the war I believe _everyone_ needs to fight… this is about more than Hoshido or Nohr. This isn't about who is in the wrong, and who is in the right. This is about the world's future.

"I know a lot of you want an explanation, and I'm truly sorry that I can't tell you right now. All I can ask is that you believe in me… and I promise that everything _will_ be explained."

Slowly she began pacing to and fro before the people who had agreed to trust in the rogue noblewoman. "Both kingdoms mark us as traitors. But even so, we need allies from both. And so I ask you all…" Corrina stopped walking and pointed the Yato out in front of her. "Will you trust in me as I believe in you?"

The cheers and whistles made the answer unanimous. Weapons were raised into the air as the small brigade applauded in agreement.

Smiling, Azura calmly walked forward and turned to face her dark-haired friend.

"You have a masterful air of leadership about you… did you know that?"

Corrina shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously. "I don't know about that… but coming from you, it may very well be so." Azura's face turned slightly red as the princess looked into her golden eyes.

"Azura, I really want to thank you."

The songstress gulped and averted her gaze. "F-for what? You have already thanked me countless times before."

"No, I mean… I want to thank you for agreeing to walk this path with me. You could have said no at any point and yet… here we are.

"So… thank you, Azura. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you." She flashed a wide smile and closed her eyes before turning around and heading over to Lilith, who she began to discuss something with.

Azura, on the other hand, very quickly made for the bathing house; it was a wonder that she didn't run into anyone on the way there.

Gods, how long it had been since she had a bath? A few weeks, most likely.

She felt her limbs and skin return to life as the steaming water enveloped her, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasurable relief. Slowly, Azura cupped some water into her hands and poured it over her face, washing away the dirt and grime that had found it's way into her hair.

And then, her thoughts turned to those of Corrina. The heat from the bath was already lighting up her face, but now she was similar to a Christmas tree.

Her chest began to tighten up, and her heart started to race. It hadn't been long ago that the foreign noble had began to feel differently about her friend… started to see her in a way that friends should not.

Closing her eyes, Azura submerged into the water until only her head was visible, along with a little bit of neck.

Her mind drifted further along the track it was already running along; she pictured the brave princess in her mind's eye, standing upon the edge of a cliff facing the setting sun. Her cape fluttered in the wind along with her long, sable locks. The Yato was in her grasp, emanating a bright glow. Slowly, she turned around, revealing a beautiful smile and unmarked face. A small bandage sat upon the bridge of her nose, but it seemed cute in a way. And just above that were her eyes; unlike the eyes of the dancer, Corrina's were red, blazing with passion and hope.

"Corrina…" Azura shook her head, deciding she had bathed long enough. Carefully exiting the water, she reached for a towel and dried herself off before putting her clothes back on. As she opened the door to exit, Azura saw that it was now late evening. Without a sound, she walked the silent streets, making her way to the barracks. Barely even ten minutes passed before a voice called to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Lady Azura, correct?"

She stopped and turned around to see a man standing behind a shop window. Walking closer, she stopped at the stall and nodded. "Yes… my name is Azura. Is something the matter?" The man shook his head and reached into his back pocket, procuring a small letter.

"No, not at all milady. I simply had something for you. Lady Corrina asked me to give it to you in the event you passed by."

Blushing once again, Azura took the letter and unfolded it. She took a deep breath and began to read silently.

 _Azura,_

 _I couldn't find you after I finished talking with Lilith but Mozu told me she saw you heading to the bathhouse. I can't say for certain what time it may be when you get out, but in the event it's nightfall, I've arranged a room at the inn for you to sleep at rather than walk to the barracks. It's already paid for; just ask the man who gives you this letter for the key._

 _Also, if there's anything I can do to help you or if you need someone to talk with… just let me know. I'm always ready to lend a hand._

 _From,  
Corrina_

Azura felt her face light up, and she had to raise the letter in an effort to hide it. Scratching his head, the man cleared his throat.

"I have the key Lady Corrina mentioned here… would you like it?"

The princess nodded and held out her hand as the attendant dropped the keys into her open palm. She quickly bowed her head and dashed into the inn. Quickly ascending the stairs, Azura peeked at her room key and read the number; 007. It didn't take long to find it.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Closing it behind her, she walked over to the bed and laid herself upon it. The mattress was soft and comforting, and it was not long until darkness overtook her vision as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 _Windmire, Capital of Nohr  
Castle Krakenberg_

The throne room was empty save for two people; Garon and Iago. Chuckling lightly, Garon tapped his fingers upon the arm of his throne.

"Hm… so Corrina still lives…"

Iago frowned, sighing heavily. "What a troublesome brat… and she even had the gall to destroy that Faceless army I summoned up to raze that village. Getting in the way of my plans; the nerve of that wench!"

Garon raised a hand to silence his general, and Iago complied. He continued to talk, his face taking on a wicked grin as he did so.

"And she knows… she knows a truth that she should not." He chuckled and his eyes grew wide.

"...Regardless, it matters not. She cannot stop me; nobody can. I will crush her skull under my boot." He stood up and spread his arms, laughing. "The world is already mine…! It just does not know yet!"

Garon broke into a maniacal laugh as Iago kneeled before his liege and left, cackling. "Poor little princess… your fate has already been decided… you will die at my hands, be it through my schemes or my unstoppable magic tearing apart your flesh!"

Outside the throne room, Elise had her ear pressed against the large double doors. Her concern was evident. "Father… what do you mean about the world being yours? And Corrina… is going to be crushed…?" Shaking her head, Elise folded her arms. "This… this is bad. I have to warn Xander-"

"No, Elise."

The young blonde turned around and gasped as Camilla walked towards her.

"Camilla? But what about Corrina?" The malig knight shook her head, sighing. "Elise, I… I sense something wrong about Father. Something… not of this realm." She closed her eyes, continuing to speak. "Much as it hurts, we cannot do anything that would endanger Corrina… we must simply wait."

Elise sighed and gripped her arm nervously. "Camilla… okay, if you're sure."

The two princesses quickly bid farewell and departed for their rooms… leaving their father laughing in his empty throne room.


End file.
